The last Goodbye
by Haasilein
Summary: sry für die Verspätung, aber ich hatte probs mit dem hochladen und dann hab ich vergessen
1. Geister der Vergangenheit

Oaky: Das hier ist meine 2. Inu FF. Sie ist vom Anfang her schon mal besser als "Zeitfluss", mein Erstlingswerk (wird aber eh noch besser). Ab dem 2. Kapitel schreibt meine liebe Freundin Birgit mit, das grantiert ein schelleres Vorwärtskommen.. Mit den Formatierungen hier hab ich noch so meinen Probleme, werds aber sich noch lernen. Verbesserungsvorschläge werden dankend angenommen. :)

**Geister der Vergangenheit**

Jahre waren vergangen seit das Shikon no Tama endgültig zusammengefügt wurde. Danach hatte sich der Brunnen einfach geschlossen, für immer.

Die junge Frau stand mit gesengtem Haupt auf dem Hof vor dem Schrein und dachte an damals, als sie zurückgekommen war um sich zu verabschieden.

Sie hatte sich entschieden im Mittelalter zu bleiben, auch wenn ihr bei dem Gedanken, ihre Familie nicht mehr sehen zu können, schwer ums Herz geworden war. Sie wusste bis heute nicht, was damals geschehen ist, doch als sie wieder gehen wollte, war der Brunnen nicht mehr passierbar.

Wieder schlichen sich Tränen in ihre Augen, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie zu einem neuen Ausgrabungsort aufbrach und sich innerlich wieder einmal verabschiedete. Ihr Studium der Archäologie hatte sie schon vor langer Zeit mit Auszeichnung abgeschlossen. Trotzdem wohnte sie mit ihren 27 Jahren noch immer zu Hause im Higurashi Schrein, sie hatte es nicht fertig gebracht fort zu gehen. Solange sie hier wohnte, hatte sie noch das Gefühl einer Verbindung zu der anderen Zeit, obwohl der Schrein mitsamt den Sachen von dort versiegelt war.

Wochen, sogar Monate lang war sie nicht gewillt gewesen die Umstände zu akzeptieren. Immer und immer wieder hatte sie versucht zurück zu kehren. ‚Das war einfach nicht fair!' Nachdem endlich beide erkannt hatten dass sie sich liebten, war ihnen ein Zusammensein verwehrt worden. Es hatte lange, sehr lange gedauert, bis sie darüber hinweg war. Doch oft trügt der äußere Schein, denn tief drinnen in ihrem Herzen trug sie noch immer eine große Trauer mit sich. Sie war es gewesen die den Schrein versiegelt hatte, vorher hatte sie noch das Shikon no Tama in den Schacht geworfen, Pfeil und Bogen und eine übrig gebliebene Miko-Robe in die Ecke geräumt. In dem Brunnen befanden sich schon lange keine Dämonenknochen mehr, das Juwel würde dort nicht in falsche Hände geraten.

Tränen tropften von ihrem Gesicht und landeten mit einem leisen Geräusch auf dem Boden. Sie blickte auf die kleinen nassen Flecke, die diese hinterlassen hatte und langsam wurde ihr bewusst was sie da tat. „Ich kann nicht ewig trauern. Mein Flug geht in 2 Stunden." Flüsterte sie und hob ihren Kopf. Ihr Blick streifte kurz den hölzernen Verschlag, als sie sich umdrehte und ins Haus zurück gehen wollte. Ein Klappern hinderte sie aber daran. „Inu Yasha?" rief Kagome hoffnungsvoll, eilte zu dem kleinen Gebäude und legte ihr Ohr an die Bretter. Sogar nach all den Jahren wartete sich noch darauf, dass er kam und sie holte, obwohl sie sehr gut wusste, dass für ihn der Weg hierher ebenfalls versperrt war. Enttäuscht lies sie von der Wand ab, kein Klopfen, kein Lebenszeichen war dahinter zu vernehmen gewesen.

Der Wind fuhr durch ihre Haare, ihr trauriger Blick glitt durch die Zweige des Goshinbuko und vor ihrem geistigen Auge sah sie den Halbdämonen darin sitzen. Mit einem Lächeln riss sie sich endgültig von ihrer Erinnerung los und ging ins Haus um zu frühstücken.

Kagome trank gemütlich ihren Tee, noch war Zeit, die Taschen waren gepackt und das Taxi längst bestellt. Entspannt lehnet sie sich auf ihrem Sitz zurück und nahm die Zeitung zur Hand. Schon die erste Seite lies sie ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammenziehen. Die Schlagzeile des Tages: „Aufregender neuer Fund im Süden Japans." Nachdem sie den Artikel weiter verfolgt hatte wurde sie entgültig wütend. „Das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Das ist meine Ausgrabungsstätte. Die haben einfach ohne mich angefangen und mir dann auch noch nicht einmal über den Fund bescheid gesagt." Dann blieb ihr Blick an dem Bild des Fundstückes hängen. Die Zeitung entglitt ihren Fingern und die Blätter segelten raschelnd zu Boden. „Tessaiga" hauchte sie nur, zu mehr war sie in dem Moment nicht imstande. Erst das klingeln des Telefons erlöste sie aus ihrer Starre.

„Hier bei Higurashi?"

„Frau Higurashi!" Klang es aufgeregt von andren Ende der Leitung. „Sie werden nie erraten was wir gefunden haben!"

„Wer ist da überhaupt?"

„Hier spricht Fumio von der Ausgrabungsstelle."

„Aha, na dann lass mich mal raten. Ein altes Schwert?" Kagome Stimme triefte nur so vor Hohn, sie war echt sauer deswegen.

„Äh, das auch." Kam es etwas peinlich berührt zurück.

„Wie kommen sie eigentlich dazu, ohne mich die Arbeiten zu beginnen." Kagome brüllte schon in den Hörer und wollte bereits auflegen, aber ein Name lies sie dann doch noch inne halten.

„Aber Herr Jigóku hat gesagt,..."

„WAS! Was macht der dort?"

„Er wurde ebenfalls von unserem Auftraggeber engagiert." Fumio war eindeutig verschüchtert von Kagome's ungewohnt aggressiven Sprechensweise.

Kagome hatte von diesem Herrn Jigóku schon gehört, er war ebenfalls ein sehr berühmter Archäologe. Sie war ihm sogar schon einmal begegnet, Gott sei Dank nur kurz, denn er war ihr von Anfang an unsympathisch gewesen. Allein der Blick, mit dem er sie gemusterte hatte.

Bei der Erinnerung an dieses kurze Zusammentreffen, kroch Kagome ein kalte Schauer den Rücken hoch. Und mit diesem Typen würde sie jetzt zusammenarbeiten müssen. Geistesabwesend legte sie auf und Fumio starrte ungläubig auf den Hörer der nur noch ein gleichmäßiges Tuten von sich gab. „Ich hab ihr doch noch gar nicht gesagt, was wir gefunden haben."

„Ich muss schnell dort hin, wer weiß was der Kerl sonst so alles anstellt." Hektisch suchte sie nach ihrem Koffer und fand ihn letztendlich abfahrtsbereit bei der Tür stehen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr: „In fünf Minuten müsste das Taxi kommen." Sie trat hinaus auf den Hof und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ohne sich bei ihrer Familie, die gerade erst verschlafen die Treppe herunter kam, zu verabschieden. Sogar die Reste ihres Frühstückes hatte die sonst so ordentlich junge Frau einfach am Tisch stehen lassen und hetzte nun hinunter zu der Straße.

Dort blieb sie erst mal stehen und versuchte zu Ruhe zu kommen.

Ein lauer Wind umwehte ihre Kleidung und ihr Haar, und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie. Sie sah hinauf zum Schrein, ihrem Zuhause, ihre Augen suchten den heiligen Baum, von dem von der Straße aus nur die einige Blätter zu erkennen waren. Der Wind neigte die Äste, sodass er ihr zum Abschied zu winken schien. ‚Werde ich wieder zurück kommen?' Es war das erste Mal, dass sie sich diese Frage stellte. Gerade wollte sie noch hoch , sich von ihrer Familie verabschieden, doch das Taxi, das einige Verspätung hatte, hielt gerade mit quietschende Reifen vor ihr.

„Verzeihen Sie die Verspätung, Miss. Aber da war ein Stau,... und na ja. Auf jeden Fall wird es knapp mit dem Flugzeug." Er riss ihr den Koffer aus der Hand und schmiss diesen lieblos in den Kofferraum, danach bugsierte er seinen Fahrgast unsanft auf den Rücksitz. Die überrumpelte Kagome schaffte es gerade einmal Sota und ihrer Mutter, die nun am oberen Ende der Treppe standen, ein letztes Mal zuzuwinken, bevor das Auto wieder los fuhr und sich hupend zwischen die anderen Wagen drängte.

Endlich saß sie im Flugzeug nach Shikoku, die Taxifahrt war ein wahrer Alptraum gewesen und in Gedanken notierte sie sich, dieses Taxiunternehmen nie wieder zu beauftragen. Der Fahrer war unangenehm aufdringlich gewesen, ständig hatte er sie mit persönlichen Fragen gelöchert. Obwohl Kagome nie eine Antwort gegeben hatte, hatte er einfach nicht aufgegeben. Das Fahrzeug selbst hatte furchtbar gestunken und sie wollte lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, worauf sie möglicher Weise gesessen hatte. Und mehr als einmal waren sie bloß knapp einem Unfall entgangen, sie hatte sich schon gefragt, ob er den Führerschein vielleicht im Lotto gewonnen hatte. Einem Anschiss ihrerseits ist er nur entkommen, da als sie gerade Luft dazu holte, sie bereits am Flughafen hielten und das Flugzeug bereits am Gate stand.

Nun konnte sie sich endlich entspannen und den Schlaf nachholen, den sie durch ihr frühes Aufstehen versäumt hatte. Dachte sie.

Als das Flugzeug langsam begann sich von der Bahn zu lösen, meldete sich wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl, das sich Flugangst nannte. Eigentlich hätte sie auch mit Auto und Schiff an ihr Ziel gelangen können, aber sie hatte extra einen Kurs wegen ihrer Flugangst besucht und hatte nun die Ergebnisse testen wollen.

„Tief einatmen. Mir kann hier nichts geschehen." Sagte sie sich laut vor.

‚Komisch. Damals hatte ich nie Angst.' Und wieder holte sie tief Luft und schloss die Augen um sich in eine Art Selbsthypnose zu versetzen.

Anstatt der Bilder von Ruhe und Gelassenheit, wie sie hätten erscheinen sollen, sah sie allerdings Bilder von damals. Damals als sie noch auf Kirara's Rücken quer durch Japan gereist ist. Oder mit Inu Yasha über die Wipfel der Bäume gesprungen. Da hatte sie niemals Angst zu haben gebraucht, immer war die Sicherheit da gewesen, dass sie jemand aufgefangen hätte, wäre sie gefallen. Doch das hier war eine Maschine, würde sie den Weg senkrecht zu Boden wählen, würde das auch so geschehen.

Panik wallte in ihr hoch und drohte sie zu überwältigen. Ein leiser Hauch an ihrem Ohr und ein sanfte, fast nicht wahrnehmbarer Druck an ihrer Schulter ließen sie wieder zu Ruhe kommen.

„Inu Yasha?" Schnell drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite und hoffte ihn zu erblicken, aber neben ihr war nur das kleine Fenster durch das man auf die Wolken blicken konnte. Sie sah hinunter und ihr fiel auf, dass sie schon über der kleinen Insel waren und wohl bald landen würden. Auch der Berg Tokushima, wo ihre jetzige Arbeitsstätte lag, war schon zu erkennen.

Irgendwie war sie jetzt ruhiger, hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr allein zu sein. ‚Was ist nur seit heute morgen geschehen?'

Das Flugzeug setzte zur Landung an und wieder wurde Kagome mulmig im Magen. Sie kniff die Augen fest zu und krallte ihre Finger in die Armlehnen der Sitze. ‚Hoffentlich ist es bald vorbei.' Und noch einmal spürte sie den sanften Druck auf ihrer Schulter. Sie öffnete ihre Augen nicht, auch die Lehnen lies sie nicht los, aber sie entspannte sich etwas und stellte sich vor, das Inu Yasha's Hand dort läge.

Als das Flugzeug endlich endgültig hielt und die Tür sich öffnete, stürzte Kagome als erste hinaus. Sie hatte sogar dabei einige Leute umgerannt, was sie in diesem Moment wenig kümmerte. Erleichtert lehnte sie sich an eine Wand und lies sich langsam dran hinunter gleiten. Wie froh war sie, wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen zu haben. Die Leute dich nach ihr den Ausgang passierten, bedachten sie mit seltsamen Blicken und die, die sie umgerannt hatte, tuschelten mit ihren Begleitern. Doch das war jetzt alles egal, sie hatte es geschafft, die Maschine wieder heil verlassen und nie wieder würde sie eine betreten, das stand für sie fest.

Die Gänge leerten sich immer mehr, nach und nach wurde es ruhig um Kagome. Als auch der letzte Passagier das Flugzeug verlassen hatte, wandte auch sie sich zum Gehen. Jemand von Hotel würde sicher schon warten, um sie abzuholen. Um ihren Koffer müsste sie ich keine Gedanken machen, die würden direkt zum Hotel geliefert werden. So ging sie, nun wieder festen Schrittes zum Ausgang, wo sie von jemanden in Empfang genommen wurde. Ein junger Mann mit dunklen Haaren wartete schon ungeduldig auf sie.

„Guten Tag, Frau Higurashi. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, sie hätten vielleicht den Flug verpasst."

„Nein, ich gehe nur gern als letzte raus. Kein Gedränge, sie verstehen?"

„Aber natürlich. Folgen sie mir, der Wagen wartet schon."

Mit einem knappen Nicken ging sie hinter ihm her und verließen den Flughafen. Die Fahrt zum Hotel gestaltet sich wesentlich angenehmer, als ihre letzte Taxifahrt. Der Wagen war sehr gepflegt und der Fahrer hüllte sich in Schweigen, sodass Kagome in Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen konnte. Geistesabwesend starret sie aus dem Fenster, nur ab und zu erhaschte sie mit einem bewussten Blick ein Stück von der schönen Landschaft oder den Leuten an denen sie vorbeifuhren. Bald konnte sie auch schon im Hintergrund das Rauschen des Meeres vernehmen und sie fragte sich, ob sie von ihrem Zimmer aus, das Spiel der Wellen würde beobachten können.

Dann hielt der Wagen auch schon wieder und die Tür wurde ihr aufgehalten. Sichtlich entspannter als vor der Fahrt stieg sie aus, und starrte erst mal eine Weile das Hotel an, in dem sie Quartier beziehen sollte.

‚Ich wusste ja, dass der Auftraggeber nicht gerade arm ist. Aber wenn er es sich leisten kann, seine Archäologen in SO einem Hotel unterzubringen, dann muss er ja steinreich sein.'

Hinter ihr schloss sich die Autotür und riss sie aus ihren Überlegungen.

„Na dann wollen wir mal." Und sie ging in das Hotel um einzuchecken. Jetzt freute sie sich erst recht auf ihr Zimmer, mit Meerblick, wie sie von dem Rezeptzionisten erfahren hat.

Sie öffnete die Tür der Suite. Auf dem Bett lag schon ihr Koffer und wartet nur noch darauf von ihr ausgepackt zu werden. Doch zuerst betrat sie den Balkon, war einen Blick auf den Strand und das Meer, und zog genüsslich die salzig Luft ein. Erst dann ging sie zu ihrem Koffer und öffnete ihn.

„Das sind aber nicht meine Sachen."

Vorsichtig zog sie ein paar Kleidungstücke heraus.

„Eine rote Hose? Ein weißes Hemd?" Ihr Herz setzte eine Schlag aus und ihr Atem stockte, als ihr bewusst wurde, was das für eine Robe war. Noch ein Blick auf den restlichen Inhalt genügte und sie verlor das Bewusstsein. ‚Das muss ein böser Scherz sein.' Waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor sich ein Schleier darum legte.

In dem Koffer lagen noch 5 andere Sachen; eine kleine Stoffkatze, ein Kreisel, eine Kette mir Gebetsperlen, ein kleiner Boomrang und ein Rosenkranz.


	2. Gehasste Kollegen

So: Hat zwar lange gedauert, aber auf eindringliches Bitten habe ich den 2. Teil fertig gestellt. :)  
Na ich hoffe ich krieg auch ausreichend Kommis dafür ;)

Unliebe Kollegen 

„Frau Higurashi?" KLOPF - KLOPF „Frau Higurashi!"  
Niemand antwortete.  
„Ich habe sie aber hinein gehen sehen. Sie müsste da sein."  
„Sind sie sicher Herr Jigóku? Wir können nicht auf eine reine Vermutung hin die Tür öffnen lassen! Stellen sie sich vor wir würden sie z. B. in der Dusche überraschen."  
„Ich bin mir sicher. Außerdem hatte ich vorhin noch ein seltsames Geräusch gehört; als würde etwas umfallen."  
„Ähm... Na wenn dem so ist, werde ich den Ersatzschlüssel holen gehen."  
„Beeilen sie sich gefälligst, ich hätte auch gerne meine Sachen wieder. Ich kann wohl kaum, in Rock und Bluse zur Arbeit gehen!"  
„Ja.. Jawohl." Der Angestellte entfernte sich eiligen Schrittes.  
Man konnte den Archäologen deutlich ansehen wie verärgert er war.  
‚Zuerst verliert die Fluggesellschaft meine zweiten Koffer, und dann wird er auch noch mit dem dieser Schnepfe vertauscht. Obwohl... Ich könnte schwören, ich hätte ihn heute schon einmal in der Hand gehabt.'

„Herr Jigóku!" Der Mann keuchte schwer, er musste sich wirklich sehr beeilt haben. „Ich habe den Schlüssel."  
„Worauf warten sie noch! Schließen sie endlich auf."  
„Hai." Beinahe lautlos schwand die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf ein paar Füße frei.  
„Mein Gott! Frau Higurashi. Ein Arzt! Wir brauchen einen Arzt."  
+ war inzwischen neben sie getreten und hatte ihren Puls gefühlt.  
„Beruhigen sie sich. Sie ist bloß ohnmächtig. Holen sie doch bitte ein Glas Wasser." Jigóku schlug ihr leicht ins Gesicht, um sie wieder auf zu wecken und als sie endlich blinzelte, reicht er ihr gleich das Wasser zum Trinken.

„Danke." Langsam wurde sie wieder klar im Kopf. Sie setzte das Glas an die Lippen, doch bevor sie auch nur eine Schluck nehmen konnte, lies sie das Glas auch schon fallen.  
„AHHH!" Mit einem Satz sprang sie auf und wich in dem Versuch möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sie und dem Mann zu bringen, zurück an die Wand. Jede einzelne Faser ihres Körper war angespannt. Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

‚Was war das? Da war so ein unglaublich starkes und dunkles Youki. Und jetzt ist es einfach weg.' Sie warf einen misstrauischen Blick auf ihren Kollegen wider Willen und setzte sich schließlich aufs Bett.  
"Frau Higurashi, ist alles in Ordnung?" Der Angestellte des Hotels maß sie mit einem Blick, als sei sie nicht mehr ganz bei Sinnen.

"Es ist alles in Ordnung. Mir ist der Flug nicht bekommen." Winkte sie ab und fragte sich was gerade der, gedanklich zeigte sie auf Herrn J, in ihrem Zimmer machte. einerseits war sie ihm Dankbar, dass er sie aus ihrer Ohnmacht befreit hatte, andererseits war er ihr nun erst recht nicht geheuer. Hatte er das starke Youki aufflammen lassen? Den Grund seines Hier seins erfuhr sie auch sogleich: "Man hat unsere Koffer vertauscht."

Und stellte das Gepäckstück krachend vor ihr ab. Es war das selbe Modell, wie ihr eigener. Es fehlte das Fähnchen mit dem Namen drauf. Kein Wunder, dass sie vertauscht worden waren. Kurz kam ihr der Gedanke, dass es vielleicht mit Absicht geschehen war. Sie verwarf ihn sogleich wieder. So ein Blödsinn, wer sollte ihr Schaden? Vielleicht doch und misstrauisch starrte sie die Männer and, die sich immer noch im Zimmer befanden und auf eine Reaktion von ihr warteten. Kagome löste sich aus ihrer Erstarrung:  
"Danke. Das hier dürfte dann wohl ihrer sein."  
Klappte den Koffer von Herrn Jigóku zu und stellte ihn nicht gerade zimperlich ab. Sollte sie ihn nach den Sachen fragen oder nicht? Sie entschied sich für: oder nicht.  
"Wir treffen uns in 10 Minuten unten. Ich habe einen Wagen bestellt." Teilte er ihr mit, während er sich anschickte, seinen Koffer aufzuheben und nach draußen zu tragen.  
"Ich bin gerade angekommen und ich muss noch meinen Koffer auspacken. Wir können auch morgen zur Fundstelle." Protestierte Kagome sogleich.  
Mit einem unbestimmten Blick drehte er sich zu ihr um.  
"In 10 Minuten ist Abfahrt. Mit oder ohne Sie, Higurashi-San. Sie wollen sich doch nicht den Fund des Jahrhunderts entgehen lassen und damit die Reportrationen?  
Kurz meinte sie Abfälligkeit, gefolgt von Langeweile sich überhaupt mit ihr abgeben zu müssen in seinen Augen aufblitzen. Dieser Moment war vorbei und wenn er sie besser gekannt hätte, Inu Yasha hätte ihn warnen können, hätte er ihren Gesichtsausdruck lesen können. Kagome war wütend. sie kochte förmlich vor verhaltenden Zorn und hatte mit einmal einen ekelerregenden Geschmack im Mund. Daher zischte sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch:  
"Wir treffen uns unten!"  
"Sind Sie etwa sauer?" Fragte er mit einem arroganten und sehr hochnäsigen Gesichtsausdruck.  
"Raus!" Mehr konnte Kagome nicht mehr sagen, sonst würde sie sich ganz vergessen. Ihre Worte unterstrich sie mit ausgestrecktem Arm und Finger. Ob sie ihm auch eine Bannkette umlegen konnte, solange sie zusammenarbeiten mussten? Er nervte schon jetzt.  
Mit einem schon fast hasserfülltem Blick verließ er das Zimmer, den Bedienstet mit angstvollen Augen hinter ihm her.

Als die Tür ins Schloss viel, gratulierte sich Kagome selbst, weil sie so auf ihn angesprungen war. Typisch ich, dachte sie nur. So konnte die Zusammenarbeit nur eins werden, fürchterlich. Solch einen arroganten Mistkerl war ihr bis jetzt nur einmal über den Weg gelaufen. Warum musste sie gerade jetzt an Sess denken. Auch wenn sich die Brüder nie verstanden hatten, in einem Punkt waren sie sich einig, die Vernichtung Narakus. Ob er nicht vielleicht in ihrer Zeit auch noch lebte. Kurz pochte ihr Herz schneller, dann verwünschte sie sich selbst, weil sie wieder an das Unmögliche gedacht hatte.  
Schön wäre es gewesen, doch man konnte nicht alles haben. Kurz stiegen wieder Tränen in ihre Augen und die Traurigkeit war wieder da, nach all den Jahren, wo sie glaubte, es überwunden zu haben, war dieses Gefühl übermächtig und tiefer wieder da.  
Erneut meinte sie, eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter zu fühlen. So vertraut, dass sie sich umdrehte:  
"Inu Yas..." Es war niemand da und sie stand alleine im Zimmer und kam sich blöd vor.  
Trotzdem hielt sie an dem feste, was sie zuvor gedacht hatte, Sesshoumaru. Sie würde nach diesem Auftrag nach Westen reisen und dort... sie stutze und ihr viel was ein. Es gab einen Berg, wie hieß der noch gleich? Inu Yama. Hundeberg. Könnte es sein, das. Sie wollte sich keinen Illusionen hingeben, dazu war ihr Beruf zu nüchtern. Sie raffte sich auf und schaute kurz auf ihre Armbanduhr. Nicht mehr viel Zeit. Umziehen musste sie sich auch noch und so machte sie sich an ihrem Koffer zu schaffen. Bevor sie ihn entgültig aufklappte, hielt sie noch einmal inne und fragte sich erneut, ob es Absicht war. Schnell riss sie sich zusammen.

Leider hatte sie keine Zeit, um herauszufinden, ob er manipuliert worden war oder nicht.  
Sie zog Jeans, Socken, T-Shirt und eine leichte Jacke hervor, die von der Farbe und der Aufmachung etwas an Inu Yashas Suikan Oberteil erinnerte. Als sie die in einem Geschäft fand, wollte sie, sie unbedingt haben, auch wenn sie recht teuer war. Es war wo eine Art Glücksbringer auf allen Expeditionen geworden. Schnell zog sie sich um und setzte noch einen Hut auf, der mehr an Indy Jones erinnerte, als an Higurashi Kagome, aber bei der Arbeit im freien Gelände war er recht praktisch.

Sie schnappte sich noch ihre stets gepackte Umhängetasche und die Photoausrüstung, verlies das Zimmer und schloss ab. Sie begab sich nach unten zur Halle, wo sie genau nach den abgemachten 10 Minuten erschien. Als sie den etwas aufgeregt wirkenden Herrn Jigóku sah, konnte sie sich ein kleines, gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sollte er etwas sagen, würde sie ihn schon zurecht stutzen auf ihre Größe. Auch wenn er ihr komplett unsympathisch war und sie so etwas wie einen Würgreiz in seiner Nähe bekam, freute sie sich irgendwie auf die fachlichen Wortduelle mit ihm.  
°Immer das Positive an einer Sache sehen.° Sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu und trat in die Halle. Mit einem unschuldigen Augenaufschlag ging sie auf ihn zu und erwartete schon Gezeter, doch er sagte im Umdrehen nur:  
"Dann können wir ja los."  
Enttäuschte folgte Kagome ihm, sie hatte sich gerade die richtigen Worte zurecht gelegt.

Sie hatten sich einen Geländewagen für den steilen Berg geliehen und ihr Kollege saß am Steuer. „Nicht schon wieder." War ihr erster Gedanke. Nach den letzten Erfahrungen hatte sie wirklich genug von Autofahrten, nicht eine Sekunde hatte ihr Magen wirklich zur Ruhe kommen dürfen und die unebene Hände des Berges trugen nichts zu dessen Besserung bei. Mühevoll unterdrückte sie die Galle, die ihren Rachen empor steigen wollte. ‚Nein, nicht jetzt. Diese Blöße werde ich mir nicht geben.' Um sich abzulenken fing sie ein Gespräch an und zu ihrem Glück half es auch etwas.  
„Wenn wir angekommen sind, möchte ich gern erst mal das Schwert sehen, welches SIE so rühmlich entdeckt haben." Kagome versuchte bewusst schärfe in ihre Worte zu legen, was aber dank ihres noch immer rebellierenden Magens nur spärlich gelang.  
„Tut mir leid Kagome; ich darf sie doch Kagome nennen? Das hätten sie mir früher sagen müssen. Wie du hoffentlich verstehen wirst, lagern wir so wertvolle Funde nicht bei der Ausgrabungsstätte."  
Was nahm er sich nur heraus!  
„Natürlich war mir das klar, Herr Jigóku. Nur bei meinen Ausgrabungen habe ich normalerweise einen Safe VOR ORT"  
„Für einen Safe hatte wir leider keine Platz mehr, wir waren schon froh eine kleine Hütte für das Werkzeug aufstelle zu können, liebste Kagome." Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott, er wusste genau, dass sie es nicht leiden konnte von ihm geduzt zu werden.  
„Für sie noch immer Frau Higurashi." Ihr Zorn nahm schon beinahe überhand, wie sie diesen schleimigen Kerl doch hasste. Und da war es wieder, diese Youki, das ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lies. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, doch außer ihnen beiden war niemand weit und breit zu sehen. Nur karges, steiniges Gelände zog and dem Jeep vorbei. Aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet sie ängstlich ihren Kollegen wider Willen. Kam es von ihm? Der sah aber aus wie immer, konzentriert starrte er auf den Weg, der mit steigender Höhe immer schwieriger zu befahren war. Stammte diese Youki vielleicht von ihr selbst? Drängte sich ihr die Frage auf, da sie es bis jetzt nur verspürt hatte, wenn sie unter großer emotionaler Anspannung stand. ‚NEIN!' Entschied sie, 'ich habe doch nichts dämonisches an mir.' Und ihr Blick kehrte zu dem Mann zurück, der neben ihr saß. Ein kalter Schauer kroch ihren Rücken empor als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr genau diese dämonische Energie irgendwie bekannt vorkam, doch einordnen konnte sie es nicht. Panik umklammerte ihr Herz. ‚Was soll ich nur machen, wenn wir hier angegriffen werden. Ich habe keine Waffe bei mir mit der ich mich wehren könnte.' Und plötzlich hielt der Wagen an und Kagome wollte schon aufschreien.

„Herr Jigóku! Frau Higurashi! Schön dass sie schon da sind."  
Kagome war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass ihr ihre Ankunft nicht aufgefallen war.  
„Fumio! Na wie steht's? Habt ihr schon was über den Fund von heute früh heraus gefunden?"  
Kagome lauschte gespannt dem Gespräch der beiden. ‚Noch ein Fund?'  
„Nein Chef. Keiner traut sich näher heran. Das Skelett ist allen unheimlich."  
„Warum das denn? Das ist doch lächerlich."  
„Naja... Es muss doch schon einige hundert Jahre alt sein und doch weißt seine seltsame Kleidung keinerlei Spuren von Verwesung auf. Auch der hölzerne Rosenkranz um seine Hals ist noch vollkommen in Takt."  
Schon nach den ersten Worten war die junge Frau aus dem Wagen gestiegen und hatte sich zu ihren Kollegen gesellt. Ihr Hände hatte sie ineinander gekrallt und doch konnte sie das Zittern, welches sie erfasst hatte, nicht ganz unterdrücken.  
„Die sollen sich nicht so anstellen! Stell dir mal vor, wieviel Geld wir mit solch einem Material verdienen könnten!" Kurze Sekunden lang versank Ban Jigóku in Tagträume über Macht und Reichtum, welchen ihm ein unzerstörbarer Stoff einbringen würde.  
„Und dann noch ..." Fumio sprach weiter und holte ihn somit in die Realität zurück. „ diese Klauen. Messerscharf sage ich ihnen. Als eine der Abdeckungen dagegen fiel, wurde sie einfach entzwei geschnitten. Und erst die Zähne! Ich sage ihnen, das war mit Sicherheit kein Mensch."  
„So so, kein Mensch. Was denken die Arbeiter, soll es denn sonst sein? Lächerlich."  
„Sie sagen, es wäre ein Dämon. Keiner wagt sich mehr zur Fundstelle." Die letzten Sätze brachte der Gehilfe nur stockend heraus, man merkte ihm deutlich an, wie unangenehm ihn dies war.

Immer fester presste Kagome ihr Hände aneinander, ihr Knöchel traten schon weiß hervor und mit schwankendem Schritt näherte sie sich der Kiste, in der besprochene Fund lag.

„Schwachsinn!" Ban presste dieses Wort wütend zwischen seinen Lippen hervor, doch es sollte noch besser kommen. Kleinlaut macht ihm Fumio noch ein Geständnis.  
„Jemand hat der Presse Bescheid gesagt, die werden in einer halben Stunde da sein."  
„WAAAS! Wie stehe ich dann da? Einen Dämon gefunden... Mein Ruf würde ins Lächerliche gezogen. WER? WER war das? Sag schon Fumio."  
„Er ist nicht mehr hier..."  
„Eine halbe Stunde sagtest du?" Er begann nachzudenken. „Wir schleifen ihm einfach die Zähne ab und von den Händen lassen wir die vordersten Knochen verschwinden. So können wir das Ding noch als Missgeburt ausgeben."

Kagome nahm alles nur noch wie durch einen Schleier wahr. Ihr Blick war auf das gerichtet, was in der Kiste lag: Ein Skelett umhüllt von einem roten Siukan, der bis zu heutigen Tage nicht zur Staub zerfallen war. Langsam sickerte die Worte des Mannes in ihr Bewusstsein, welches schon wieder von der Dunkelheit überwältig zu werden drohte. „Nein! Das darf nicht sein." Nur flüsternd kamen diese Worte von ihren bebenden Lippen.

„NEIN!" Dieser Schrei kostete sie ihre letzte Kraft, das letzte bisschen Beherrschung und weinend brach sie auf den Überresten zusammen.


	3. Fragen über Fragen

Fragen über Fragen 

Sie wurde angestarrt, fühlte ganz deutlich die Blicke in ihrem Rücken, doch im Moment war ihr dies egal. Inu Yasha war tot. Zwar war es nur natürlich, dass er nach 500 Jahren nicht mehr lebte, das hatte sie immer gewusst, aber wirklich bewusst war ihr dies nie gewesen. Und nun lagen seine sterblichen Überreste vor ihr, verwest bis auf die Knochen. Nur ein Skelett, mehr war von ihrem Liebsten nicht geblieben.  
Unaufhörlich tropften die Tränen auf seinen roten Suikan und unerwarteter Weise reagierte etwas darauf. Ein schwaches Glimmen drang durch den Stoff. Kagome brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu begreifen, was sich in der Brust des Halbdämonen verbarg.  
„Das Shikon-no-Tama." Ungläubig und leise kamen diese Worte von ihren Lippen. „Aber das gibt es doch nicht, ich habe es doch... Oder kann es sein...?"  
Weiter konnte sie nicht darüber nachdenken. Starke Hände packten sie grob an ihren Armen.  
„Aber Fräulein Kagome." Ganz bewusst hatte Ban wieder ihren Vornamen verwendet. „Sie brauchen doch nicht so auszurasten, nur weil ich diesen sensationellen Fund gemacht habe, und nicht sie." Er zog sie trotz ihres Widerstandes von der Kiste weg. „Und nun gehen Sie, damit wir das Skelett präparieren können, bevor die Presse ankommt."  
Kagome Gedanken raste. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen, Inu Yasha Leiche durfte einfach nicht so geschändet werden. Doch was sollte sie tun, was konnte sie tun, ohne für verrückt erklärt zu werden?  
„Ich werde nicht zulassen ,dass Sie diesen einmaligen Fund verfälschen."  
„Und was wollen Sie den Reportern erzählen? Etwa dass ein Dämonenskelett gefunden wurde? Machen Sie sich doch nicht lächerlich."  
„Die Reporter überlassen Sie mir, mit denen werde ich schon fertig. Schließlich wissen wir ja noch nicht einmal, wie alt die Überreste von I.." Beinahe hätte Kagome sich verplappert. „diesem Ding sind." Oh, wie es ihr wiederstrebte ihren Gelieben als Ding zu bezeichnen, aber besser hatte sie sich nicht zu retten gewusst. Herr Jigóku zuckten nur noch mit den Schultern.  
„Okay, wenn Sie meinen. Aber Wehe ihnen, Sie ziehen meinen Ruf in den Schmutz."  
Kagome sah ihrem Gegenüber fest in die Augen. Er wusste wohl, dass sie ihn nicht ausstehen konnte, aber für Inu Yasha würde sie sogar mit Naraku ihr Auskommen finden. Ihr Blick verriet ihm, dass sie nicht vorhatte, dies zu tun, und so ging er beruhigt zurück an seine Arbeit. Nachdem die meisten Männer, die sie angestellt hatten, verschwunden waren, hieß es selbst mit anpacken.  
Nachdem Ban aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwunden war, wendete sie sich wieder der Kiste zu, deren Inhalt so viel Aufregung verursacht hatte.  
Wieder konnte sie die Energien spüren, sie waren verunreinigt, glichen aber ansonsten denen des Shikon no Tama aufs Haar.  
°Wie kann das nur sein? Ich muss sofort meine Mutter anrufen.° Doch dazu kam sie nicht. Mehrer Wagen erreichten soeben das abgesperrte Gelände, nun musste sie sich wohl erst mal den Fragen der Reporter stellen, bevor sie eine Antwort auf ihre eigenen finden konnte.  
Kagome sah der Meute entgegen und nahm sich zusammen. °Verdammt, was sag ich denen bloß?° Verzweifelt Überlegte sie und suchte nach eine Lösung. Als die ersten Reporter vor ihr standen, bewaffnet mit Fernsehkameras, Photoapparaten und diversen Aufnahme- und Schreibgeräten verschiedenster Art, hatte sie die göttliche Eingebung. Bevor sie aber irgendeine Erklärung abgeben oder was sagen konnte, kamen die Fragen wie aus einer Pistole auf sie eingeprasselt: 

„Frau Higurashi! Frau Higurashi! Was ist das für ein Fund, den Sie gemacht haben?" 

„Ist das wirklich ein Youkai?" 

„Hat er tatsächlich Klauen und Eckzähne?" 

„Stimmt es, dass die Kleidung unzerstörbar und nach all den Jahrhunderten wie neu aussieht?" 

Kagome versuchte sich Gehör zu verschaffen, um wenigstens den Reportern das Richtige mitzuteilen, damit die nicht irgendetwas erfanden. Doch die schienen sie einfach zu ignorieren und waren offensichtlich dabei, sich ihre eigene Story zurecht zu legen.  
°So nicht!° Dachte sich Kagome und wurde leicht sauer. Wer aber schon einmal eine Klasse unwilliger Studenten unterrichtet und gegen Dämonen gekämpft hatte, kam auch mit einer Horde lärmender Reporter klar.  
„RUHE! Sonst sage ich gar nichts! Und sollte ich in einer Ihrer Blätter oder im Fernsehen das Wort Youkai in Zusammenhang mit meiner Ausgrabung hören oder lesen, werde ich Sie alle auf einige Millionen, wenn nicht sogar Milliarden Yen verklagen."  
Sogleich herrschte Ruhe und Kagome begann die Fragen der Reihe nach zu beantworten: „Zu Ihrer ersten Frage: Wir haben in einer Höhle einen sehr gut erhaltenen Leichnam entdeckt, den wir noch untersuchen müssen. Damit habe ich auch schon die nächste beantwortet."  
„Also wissen Sie noch nicht, ob es sich tatsächlich um einen Youkai handelt?" Kam die Frage von einem seriös aussehendem Journalisten aus der ersten Reihe, der sich eifrig Notizen machte. „Nein. Sobald wir näheres wissen, werden wir Sie diesbezüglich informieren." 

„Und die Kleidung? Stimmt es, dass sie nicht verwehst ist und noch in einem relativ guten Zustand ist?" Eileifrig hielt ihr einer das Mikrophone unter die Nase.  
„Da mir noch zu wenig Daten vorliegen, kann ich nur vermuten, dass die Höhle sie auf irgendeine Weise gut konserviert hat." 

„Warum nicht auch den Körper?"  
„Dazu liegen mir noch keine Ergebnisse vor." 

„Wie erklären Sie sich den Fund im allgemeinen?"  
„Das weiß ich erst, wenn ich alles mir in Ruhe angesehen habe." 

„Warum sind einige Ihrer Mitarbeiter beim Anblick der Leiche vor Schreck davon gelaufen?"  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen." 

„Und die Klauen? Wie wollen Sie uns das erklären?" Einer der Reporter hielt ihr ein unscharfes Bild vor die Nase, wo man nur die Umrisse von Inu Yasha's Körper ausmachen konnte. Kurz musste Kagome sich am Riemen reißen und ihre sich selbst zurecht gelegte Ausrede ihnen präsentieren:  
„Ob das wirklich Klauen sind, muss man erst noch klären. Sicherlich hat alles eine Medizinische Erklärung und alles ist ganz harmlos. Das Bild, was Sie hier hochhalten, beweißt rein gar nichts und sagt nichts über das eigentliche Aussehen des Fundes aus." „Soll das etwa heißen, dass es sich nicht um einen Youkai handelt?" Kagome sah in leicht enttäuschte Gesichter und konnte sich gerade noch ein gemeines Grinsen verkneifen. °Wenn die wüssten.° Laut sagte sie aber: 

„Youkai gehören in den Bereich der Phantasie und der Mythen. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, wir würden so etwas hier ausgraben? Da ich auch erst heute hier angekommen bin und den Fund selbst nur kurz begutachten konnte, kann ich Ihnen bestimmt bald bessere Auskunft erteilen. Würden Sie mich daher entschuldigen. Ich muss zu meiner Tätigkeit zurück." Sie drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und stapfte ins nächste Zelt. °Klasse, im Fernsehen sehe ich garantiert wieder 5 Kilo schwerer aus. Warum musste eigentlich ich mit denen reden?° „Gar nicht schlecht." Lobte eine Stimme aus dem Dunkeln des Zeltes. Herr Jigóku trat auf sie zu. „Mit ihnen geredet und doch nichts mitgeteilt. Damit haben Sie uns einen Aufschub gewährt." „In einer Woche werden sie es wieder vergessen haben und sich anderen Dingen zuwenden." Sie wartete ab, bis sich ihr Kollege aus dem Zelt entfernte und sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte. Das Interview hatte sie nicht vergessen lassen, was sie hatte tun wollen und eilig zog sie ihr Handy aus der Handtasche. Ein gleichmäßiges Tuten zeigte ihr, dass sie diesmal gleich die richtige Vorwahl erwischt hatte, doch niemand ging ran. Kagome wollte gerade wieder auflegen, als sich doch noch eine atemlose Stimme am anderen Ende meldete. 

„Hallo. Hier bei Higurashi."  
„Hallo Mama, ich bin es Kagome. Ich habe eine wichtige..."  
„Hallo mein Liebes! Sag mal wieso bist du denn heute morgen so schnell verschwunden? Es wäre schon nett gewesen, wenn du dich noch verabschiedet hättest. Wie geht's dir? Wie war der Flug? Hattest du diesmal keine Angst? Bist du gut angekommen? Wie ist das Hotel?" Eine Flut von Fragen prasselte auf die Tochter nieder, ohne dass sie auch nur die Gelegenheit zur Antwort bekommen hätte. Kurz entschlossen legte sie auf und wählte die Nummer noch einmal. 

„Hallo Mama. Bitte sei kurz still und hör zu, es ist wichtig."  
„Ähm,... ja." Allein aus diesen zwei einfachen Worten konnte man die Verwunderung der Mutter heraushören.  
„Geh bitte zum Schrein, löse das Siegel und sieh nach, ob in dem Brunnenschacht ein kleines Kästchen liegt." _Stille_

„Mama?"  
„Ja? War es das schon?"  
„Ja."  
„Gut, dann geh ich mal."  
„Okay, ich warte..." _tuut tuut tuut _„... solange. Ohhh! Mama!"  
Kurze Zeit später läutete Kagomes Handy.  
„Hallo Schatz."  
„Und was ist?"  
„Nichts."  
„Wie? Nichts?"  
„Na, dort ist nichts. Nur der Lehmboden."  
„Das Juwel der 4 Seelen ist nicht mehr da? Aber wie kann das sein?"  
„Das weiß ich auch nicht."  
„Ich hatte mit mir selbst gesprochen. Danke fürs Nachsehen. Tschüss."  
„Aber...". °Ich wollte doch noch wissen, wie es ihr geht.° 

Nachdenklich schlenderte Kagome zurück zu der Kiste in der Inu Yasha's Überreste aufbewahrt wurden und sah hinein. Ihre Gefühle hatte sie zur Seite gepackt und sie begutachtete die Knochen ganz als Archäologin. °Dann muss das tatsächlich das Juwel sein. Und wenn es jetzt Inu Yasha hat, dann heißt das, dass sich irgendwann der Brunnen wieder geöffnet hat und somit das Juwel die Zeiten passierte.°  
„Mist!"  
Sachte streckte sie eine Hand nach dem dunkeln Glimmen aus. Das Shikon no Tama regierte sofort und beinahe gleichzeitig spürte sie auch wieder dieses unheimlich Youki. Sie merkte wie es näher kam und anscheinend versuchte das Juwel zu erreichen. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand wieder zurück. °Anscheinend ist es jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt, um das Juwel zu reinigen.° Hier war etwas, das nach der Macht des Shikon no Tama suchte und es war eindeutig dämonisch. Nur hatte sie noch immer nicht herausgefunden, wo er sich verbirgt. Allerdings war ihr jetzt klar, was das unheimlich Youki wollte, das sie schon die ganze Zeit verfolgte. Der Dämon hatte also schon vorher gewusst, dass es sich hier befand.

Kagome traute sich nicht recht, wissenschaftliche Untersuchungen am Körper der Person vorzunehmen, die ihr alles im Leben bedeutete. Ihrem Inu Yasha. Sie würde nachher die Aufgabe an Fumio übertragen, aber sie wollte dabei sein und ihn genau beobachten. Wegen dem Juwel der vier Seelen. Vielleicht hat er was dämonisches an sich oder doch dieses Ekelpaket Ban Jigóku. Der Name alleine schon trieb ihr die Wuttränen in die Augen. Die kurzen Aufeinandertreffen bei verschiedenen Veranstaltungen der archäologischen Vereinigung, wenn auch aus der Ferne, hatten ihr einen Eindruck vermittelt, der sich beim näheren Kennen lernen nur bestätigt hatte.  
Es half alles nichts. Seufzend machte sie sich auf den Weg und wollte wenigstens den Fundort von Inu Yashas Leichnahmen und Tessaiga begutachten. Vielleicht hatten die anderen etwas übersehen, etwas dass ihr sofort auffallen würde. Irgendwie konnte sie Dank ihrer Mikokräfte einiges schneller finden, als andere. Das hatte ihr einen guten Ruf in einem Beruf eingebracht, der von Männern dominiert wurde. Darum würde sie sich in einem halben Jahr, wenn der heiße Sommer in Afrika vorbei war, einen Traum von ihr erfüllen.  
°Ägypten°, dachte sie gerade und fing schon fast an zu träumen. Dort würde sie zusammen mit einigen Amerikanern ein Grab mitten in der Wüste untersuchen. Da würde sie nicht als Minderwertig behandelt. Denn hier in Japan galten Frauen im Berufsleben immer noch als dienend und nicht als führend, was sie immer noch sehr störte. Und auch die unendlichen Versuche ihres Chefs und ihrer Mutter, sie mit einem netten Mann zusammen zu bringen. Sie liebte nur Inu Yasha, Punkt aus. Da würde sie eher in ein Kloster gehen, als sich mit einem wildfremden Mann verheiraten zu lassen. Warum musste auch alle Welt immer noch auf die Traditionen pochen? Ihre Freundinnen aus der Schulzeit hatten nicht solche Probleme. Warum ausgerechnet sie? Weil sie in einem Schrein aufgewachsen war?

Während sie so vor sich hingrübelte, schlenderte sie gemütlich auf den Eingang in den Berg zu. Ihr Augen brauchten lange bis sie sich an die herrschende Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und Kagome wieder etwas sehen konnte. Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte weiter hinein.  
°Wo ist denn Ban? Der sollte doch eigentlich hier sein.° Doch weit und breit war niemand zu sehen oder zu hören.  
°Machen denn grad alle Pause?° In einer Ecke lag scheinbar achtlos hingeworfen Werkzeug und einige Lampen.  
°Na toll! Anfangen hat der Idiot unbedingt müssen, aber um die elektrischen Leitungen hat er sich noch nicht gekümmert. Muss denn immer alles ich machen und er darf den Ruhm einheimsen?° Sauer nahm sie einen der batteriebetriebenen Strahler zur Hand und machte ihn an. Sekundenlang war sie von dem grellen Licht geblendet.  
°Du meine Güte.° Der Kegel des Scheinwerfers war auf eine Höhlenwand gerichtet, in der sich tiefe Risse zeigten. Langsam schritt die junge Frau darauf zu und lies ihre Hände über die Ränder gleiten.  
„Die sind keinesfalls natürlichen Ursprungs." °Sieht irgendwie nach Inu Yasha's Kaze no Kizu aus. Aber was war hier los, dass er es an so einem gefährlichen Ort angewendet hat, hier hätte alles einstürzen können.° Ein eisiger Schauer durchlief ihren Körper, als ihr noch etwas einfiel:  
°Gegen was für ein Monster hatte er hier gekämpft, dass er sich sogar gezwungen sah, das Juwel der 4 Seelen zu nutzen?° 

„Genau hier haben wir das Schwert gefunden, FRAU Higurashi." Erschrocken fuhr Kagome herum.  
„Herr Jigóku wo waren Sie, ich habe nach Ihnen gesucht." Doch statt zu antworten zuckte dieser nur mit den Schulter und fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort.  
„Es steckte genau in einer dieser Furchen."  
„Und als Herr Jigóku es herausziehen wollte, hat er einen elektrischen Schlag bekommen." Hinter dem Archäologen ist nun auch Fumio, sein Assistent, aufgetaucht und kicherte leise bei der Erinnerung daran, wie seinem Chef dabei die Haare zu Berge gestanden sind.  
„Halts Maul, du Idiot!" fuhr dieser ihn an und ballte wütend seine Hände zu Fäusten. Zum Ersten Mal fiel Kagome der Verband um Ban's rechte Hand auf, grübelnd blickte sie darauf.  
°Kann es sein, dass Ban...? Nein! Er kann kein Dämon sein, das müsste mir doch auffallen. Obwohl...°  
„Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um Sie zu holen, Frau Higurashi. Wir müssen gehen."  
„Waaas? Ich habe doch noch nicht einmal angefangen."  
„Ich weiß, mir wäre es auch anders lieber," antwortet er mit zerknirschtem Gesicht „aber ein Unwetter zieht auf und da sind wir hier auf dem Berg nicht besonders gut aufgehoben." Das musste Kagome einsehen, ob sie wollte oder nicht. Widerwillig folge sie ihrem Kollegen nach draußen. Dicke schwarze Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel und ein eisiger Wind lies sie frösteln. Aufmerksam beobachtet sie wie Fumio und Ban, die nun verschlossene Kiste auf den Jeep verluden. Sie würde sie keine Augenblick unbeobachtet lassen, schließlich war ein Youkai hinter dem Shikon no Tama her, welches in Inu Yasha Leichnam verborgen war. Und mit unglaublicher Heftigkeit wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass das dort nicht nur irgendein Fund war, sondern, dass ihr geliebter Hanyou darin lag. Der Schmerz schien ihr fast das Herz zu zerreißen, doch diesmal konnte sie die Tränen, die in ihren Augen brannten, auf den scharfen Wind schieben. 

Wortlos nahm sie neben Fumio auf der Rückbank platz und es dauerte nicht lange und das schaukeln des Wagens und das gleichmäßige Rattern des Motors hatten sie in den Schlaf gelullt. 


	4. Rendez vous um Mitternacht

_**a.Redez vous um Mitternacht**_

Ein lauter Donner und das laute und plötzliche Quietschen der Bremsen ließ sie wieder aufwachen.

„Wir sind da." Teilte ihr Bans seltsam gehässig klingende Stimme mit.

„Wo sind wir?" Gähnte Kagome zur Antwort.

„Beim Hotel. Sie wollen sich sicherlich ausruhen. Ich werde derweilen das Monster untersuchen."

Sogleich war sie hellwach, sie musste das verhindern. Um jeden Preis. Trotzdem verlangte ihr Körper nach Erholung. Sie musste dabei sein, wenn sie Inu Yasha untersuchten.

°Da hilft nur eine Kanne Kaffee oder eine Spritze Adrenalin.°

Müde erhob sie sich und kündigte an:

„Ich werde sie beide begleiten."

„Kommen Sie, Sie sind tot müde. Das einzige, was Sie noch brauchen, ist ein Bett. Sonst haben Sie doch beim Autofahren oder im Flugzeug Probleme. Dieses Mal sind Sie eingeschlafen."

„Woher wissen Sie das?" Zischte sie zwischen den Zähnen hindurch.

Mit einem gemeinen Grinsen erwiderte er:

„Das weiß jeder."

grmpf

Kagome ballte ihre Hand zu Fäusten und wollte ihm am liebsten eine verpassen. Zwei Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern und drückte sie energisch wieder in den Sitz.

°Wer war das? Hinter mir ist doch niemand.°

„Ach kommen Sie schon, Frau Higurashi. Sie ruhen sich aus und keiner wird Ihrem Lieblings-Kadaver was antun. Versprochen. Morgen können sie bei der Untersuchung dabei sein."

°Warum klang er mit einmal so nett?° Fragte sie sich selbst.

„Wie spät ist es?"

„Kurz nach 14 Uhr."

„Erst?" Kagome gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und im selben Augenblick hörte man laut ihren Magen knurren. „Ich denke ich brauch jetzt erst etwas zu essen." Bans Mine verdunkelte sich etwas, aber trotzdem fragte er mehr als höflich:

„Dürfen wir Ihnen Gesellschaft leisten?"

Es war weit nach 18 Uhr, als sie endlich ins Bett kam. Das späte Mittagessen hatte sich zu einer feucht-fröhlichen Runde ausgedehnt und Kagome hatte dem Alkohol mehr als für sie gut war, zugesprochen.

°Der französische Rotwein war einfach zu köstlich. Wie hieß der noch mal? Merlot?°

Vor sich hinmurmelnd entledigte sie sich ihrer Kleidung und schlüpfte in ein langes Satin-Nachthemd. Und mit einem weiteren undamenhaften Gähnen kuschelte sie sich unter die Decke und war auch gleich im Land der Träume angelangt.

Stunden später wachte sie wieder auf. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte im Zimmer umher.

°Irgendetwas hat mich geweckt. Aber was?°

Es war still um sie herum, nur das Rauschend des Meeres erklang von Fenster her. Plötzlich sah sie es, da war etwas in der Ecke. Jemand.

„Wer ist da?" Ihre Stimme zitterte. „Antworten Sie!" Doch weiterhin herrschte eisige Stille in dem Raum. Von Angst erfüllt rutschte sie nach hinten, bis an die Wand und zog sie die Decke hoch bis ans Kinn.

°Da! Da hat sich doch eindeutig was bewegt. Wer kann das sein? Ein Einbrecher? Was sollte der hier stehlen wollen, ich besitze doch nichts. Ein Mörder? Aber warum? Oder...°

So wollte sie ihre Jungfernschaft nicht verlieren, wirklich nicht. Sie hatte sich immer für ihre große Liebe aufbewahrt, in der Hoffnung, ihn irgendwann doch wieder sehen zu können.

Langsam näherte er sich ihr. Sie konnte es spüren. Und bald sah sie auch die ersten Umrisse seiner roten Kleidung. Gebannt starrte sie in die Ecke aus der er kam, unfähig sich zu rühren, geschweige denn wegzulaufen. Weitere endlose Sekunden später konnte sie den Eindringling komplett erblicken. Weiße Haare, Goldene Augen, ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Inu Yasha?" Fast selbständig glitt der geflüsterte Name von ihren Lippen. Er nickte nur. Sie wollte schreien, jubeln, weinen, alles gleichzeitig, doch dann kamen die ersten Zweifel.

°Was, wenn es ein Trick ist. Er ist doch tot, ich habe doch seine Leiche gesehen.°

Langsam und bedächtig stieg sie aus dem Bett und setzte ihre Füße auf den kalten Parkett. Mit jedem Schritt, dem sie sich ihm näherte, sammelten sich mehr Tränen in ihren Augen und als sie vollends vor ihm stand, war sie sich sicher.

„Du bist ein Geist." Er nickte nur und sah sie traurig an. „Du bist also wirklich tot."

Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über das hübsche Gesicht und tropften zu Boden. Sie streckte ihr Hand aus, um nach seinem Gesicht zu tasten, doch sie griff nur durch ihn hindurch und auf ihren Fingern bildete sich ein dünne Eisschicht.

°Ist der Tod denn wirklich so kalt?°

Frierend rieb sie ihre Hände aneinander und sah ihm wieder ins Gesicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er versuchte, ihr etwas zu sagen, nur keines seiner Worte erreichte ihr Ohr.

„Inu Yasha" Wiederholte Kagome seinen Namen. „Wie lange bist du schon da?"

Wieder versuchte er etwas zu sagen, doch erneut Drang kein Klang zu ihr durch. Traurig blickte er sie aus seinen wunderschönen goldenen Augen an.

Kagome erwiderte dies mit voller Inbrunst. Die Tränen rannen ihr unaufhaltsam die Wangen hinunter.

Erneut setzte er zum sprechen an und scheiterte kläglich an einer unüberwindbaren Barriere. Dann drehte er sich zu jemanden um, den anscheinend nur er sehen konnte und nickte.

°War noch jemand hier?° Fragte sich Kagome. °Miroku, Sango oder Shippou?°

Auch wenn es sie noch trauriger stimmte, glaubte sie nun zu wissen, was aus ihren Freunden geworden war. Sie waren tot. Sie sah der Tatsache ins Auge. Niemand konnte es ändern. Sie erst recht nicht. Selbst, wenn sie nun das Juwel wieder hatte, und sie deren Körper noch finden sollten, konnte sie doch nur einen zum Leben wieder erwecken. Doch dann fiel ihr ein wie viel Zeit eigentlich vergangen war und ihr Herz sank noch ein bisschen tiefer. °Sie sind sicher schon komplett verwest.° Kagome dachte zurück an die Zeit mir ihren Freunden im Mittelalter und versuchte sich deren Gesichter möglichst genau in Erinnerung zu rufen: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kaede und sogar Kikyou. Bei letzterem blieb sie hängen, ein Gesicht das ihrem so ähnlich war.

°Warum nicht?° der Gedanke stimmte sie gleich wieder etwas fröhlicher °Warum sollten nicht auch sie, genau wie sie selbst, wieder geboren worden sein.°

Bevor sie nach Ägypten reisen würde, wollte sie unbedingt zu diesen Berg. Vielleicht lebte Sesshoumaru noch. Er musste leben.

Sie wollte Antworten. Am besten gleich.

„Inu Yasha. Was ist passiert? Warum haben wir deine Leiche in diesem Berg gefunden? Warum waren die Spuren des Kaze no Kizu an der Wand? Gegen wen hast du gekämpft, dass du sogar das Risiko eingegangen bist, dass die Höhle einstürzen konnte? Naraku kann es nicht gewesen sein, denn der war schon tot. WAS ZUM TEUFEL HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT?" Jedes Wort hatte sie mehr und mehr sie in Wut versetzt. Aufgebracht lief sie vor dem Geist ihres Geliebten hin und her.

„Warum nur hast du Idiot dich umbringen lassen, für einen sinnlosen Kampf. Es war doch schon alles geklärt. Du hättest nur 500 Jahre warten brauchen und dann wären wir wieder zusammengewesen. Aber nein, der Herr musste sich ja töten lassen!"

Doch seine goldenen Augen sahen ihrem Wutausbruch gelassen zu. So als hätte er es erwartet, dass sie sich aufregen würde. Dann sah er auf. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht und er wusste auch was. Er sah jemanden an und nickte zustimmend.

Er versuchte erst gar nicht ihr zu antworten und verschwand einfach durch die Tür. Kagome blickte ihm gleichzeitig wütend und verwundert hinterher.

„Inu Yasha! Warte doch!" Hastig lief sie hinter ihm her. Mit baren Füßen und nur mit dem Nachthemd bekleidet, eilte sie durch die Gänge des Hotels, bis hinunter in die Halle. Die große Standuhr dort schlug gerade Mitternacht und der Klang hallte unheimlich in dem leeren Raum wieder. Verloren stand sie auf einem der Teppich und versuchte ihre Füße zu wärmen. Sie hatte ihn aus den Augen verloren. Immer und immer wieder lies sie ihre Blicke durch den Raum gleiten, auf der Suche nach einer Spur. Endlich, als sie schon fast aufgeben wollte, sah sie etwas verdächtiges. Auf der Treppe zum Untergeschoss brannte Licht. Leise schlich sie die Stufen hinab.

°Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht.°

Und bald konnte sie auch schon Stimmen hören.

„Das ist nicht richtig, was wir hier machen. Wir können doch nicht einfach diesen Fund verfälschen."

„Halten Sie die Klappe, Sie Trottel. Ohne mich hätten Sie diesen Job doch gar nicht, und nun helfen Sie mir!"

„Passen Sie doch auf, Sie verstreuen die Knochen überall, wie sollen wir das dann wieder richtig zusammensetzen, wenn Sie alles ruinieren?"

„Ich sagte, Sie sollen die Klappte halten, Fumio. Was interessiert mich dieser Scheiß Knochenhaufen, wenn ich erst mit dem Stoff reich geworden bin."

"Ich wusste es, SIE BASTARD!" Kagomes Stimme erklang laut und deutlich durch den Raum. "Sie Grabräuber! Schänder! Wie können Sie es wagen, sich an seinen Überresten zu schaffen zu machen, obwohl Sie mir versprochen hatten, dass ich dabei sein dürfte!"

Kagome kochte vor Wut. Wenn man genau hinsah, konnte man sogar die Rauchwolken über ihrem Kopf sehen.

"Sie nennen sich seriöser Archäologe! Sie sind nicht besser, als ein gewöhnlicher Dieb! Ich hätte es wissen müssen! Machen Sie, dass Sie hier verschwinden. AUF DER STELLE!

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! Ich werde Sie vor der ganzen Zunft bloßstellen, Sie A...! Dieses Mal kommen Sie nicht davon. Die Gerüchte sind also wahr. Und Sie, Fumio." An den armen Kerl gewandt. "Warum nur habe ich Ihnen vertraut? Die ganze Zeit über haben Sie mich nur benutzt. Sobald dies hier vorbei ist, werde ich Sie und diesen tollen, hochgelobten Schnösel verklagen!"

"Aber, aber. Higurashi-San, das können Sie doch nicht machen. Er hat mich dazu gezwungen." Fumio zeigte auf Herrn Jigóku, der alles nur mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue bewertete.

"Wissen Sie, Fumio, das interessiert mich herzlich wenig. Dabei hatte ich Ihnen vertraut. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass Sie sich den Überresten von I..., ich meine, den wertvollem Fund noch weiter Schaden zu führen. HABE ICH MICH KLAR AUSGEDRÜCKT?"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließen die beiden den Raum.

Zutiefst schockiert sah sie sich um, etliche Knochen waren über den gesamten Fliesenboden verstreut worden und mit einem Seufzen machte sie sich daran, diese wieder einzusammeln. Hin und wieder lies sie sanft ihr Finger an einzelnen Stücken entlang streichen. Obwohl es nur noch Knochen waren, liebte sie jeden einzelnen davon. Wehmütig legte Kagome die Stücke zurück in die Kiste.

„Zum Glück haben sie das Shikon no Tama nicht gefunden." Mit bebenden Fingern griff sie unter das Hemd, zwischen die Rippen hindurch und nahm das schwarze Juwel der vier Seelen an sich. Bis vor kurzem hatte sie noch leichte Zweifel daran, dass es sich wirklich um das Juwel handelte, was in seiner Brust verborgen war, doch nachdem sie es nun in den Händen hielt und gereinigt hatte, war sie sich sicher. Nachdenklich betrachtet sie die glänzende Kugel, dessen Energien sie bis in ihr Innerstes fühlte.

„Inu Yasha? Bist du es wieder?" Diesmal hatte sie ihn gleich wahr genommen und als sie aufblickte, stand - besser gesagt, schwebte - er ihr direkt gegenüber. Freudig lächelte sie ihn an, ihr Gesicht strahlte, obwohl noch Tränen in ihren Augen glitzerten.

„Siehst du, ich habe das Juwel wieder. Jetzt kann ich dich ins Leben zurück rufen." Es dauerte etwas, bis ihr einging, dass er sich nicht zu freuen schien. Bedächtig schüttelte er verneinend den Kopf.

„Heißt das, es geht nicht? Oder.." sie brach ab, bis sie den Sinn des Ganzen verstanden hatte „DU WILLST NICHT?" Fassungslos lies sie die machtvolle Perle auf ihren Händen gleiten und marschierte auf und ab. Doch sie wurde aufgehalten. Eine Hand, die sie nicht kannte legte sich auf ihre Schulter. Unsanft wurde sie wieder vor den Geist ihres Geliebten geschupst und festgehalten.

„Wer war das, Inu Yasha?"

Wieder öffnete der seinen Mund und versuchte ihr was mit zu teilen.

°Wenn ich doch nur Lippenlesen könnte!° Warf sie sich selbst vor.

Betrübt senkte sie ihr Haupt. Ein eisiger Wind umspielte ihr Haare und fuhr an ihrem Ohr vorbei. „Ka – go – me." Es war seine Stimme, Inu Yashas Stimme, die er mit sich trug. Überrascht blickte sie wieder auf und sah, dass seine Gestalt von einem violetten Licht umhüllt war.

Mit einmal stand der Hanyou direkt vor ihr, ergriff ihre Hand. Verwundert starrte sie ihn an.

°Das ist doch nicht möglich? Er ist ein Geist. Wie kann er mich dann anfassen?°

Sogleich schlug ihr Herz schneller und eine eisige Kälte breite sich von ihrer Hand aus aus.

Ihr Herz schlug schneller. Die Hand, die ihre umfasste war eisig kalt. Sie wurde von diesem Gefühl erfasst und es breitete sich aus, bis sie anfing wie Espenlaub zu zittern.

°Benutz er das Juwel, um mich anzufassen? Versucht er auf diese Weise Kontakt zu mir aufzunehmen? Aber wieso hat er sich in den ganzen 10 Jahren nicht einmal bei mir blicken lassen?°

Kagome stand irgendwie unter Schock und konnte ihr Fragen nicht laut aussprechen. Unterdessen näherte sich Inu Yashas Gesicht immer mehr dem Ihrigen.

°Was hat er vor? Er wird doch nicht?°

Er stoppte ihren Gedankengang mit einem Kuss. Sanft liebkosten seine Lippen die ihren und Kagome schloss genussvoll die Augen. Doch nicht einmal ihre Liebe vermochte ihn zu wärmen.

Die Kälte des Todes hielt ihn fest in seinen Händen und ließ ihren Geliebten auch während des Kusses nicht frei. Ihre Lippen waren bereits blau angelaufen und dennoch lies sie nicht von ihm ab. Zulange hatte sie darauf verzweifelt warten müssen. Hatte jeden Tag aufs neue darauf gehofft, ihn wieder spüren zu können. Sie schmeckte das Salz ihrer Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen und erst da fiel ihr auf, dass sie weinte. Diesmal vor Glück. Wie viele Tränen hatte sie allein in den letzten Tagen vergossen? Unzählige. Aber diese waren zweifellos die schönsten.

Der Glockenschlag aus der Halle lies sie die Augen wieder öffnen. °Schon wieder eine Stunde um? Wo war bloß die Zeit geblieben?°

Inu Yasha war weg. Nichts erinnerte daran, dass er überhaupt da gewesen war. Enttäuscht lies sie sich an der Wand hinunter gleiten. Sie hob das Shikon no Tama auf, welches neben ihren Füssen lag und drehte es nachdenklich in ihren Händen.

Völlig übermüdet versuchte sie sich einen Überblick zu schaffen und die Fakten zu sortieren.

Nach einer kurzen Weile gab sie es auf und wünschte sich einen recht starken Kaffee. Die Ereignisse hatten sie überrollt und der ungewohnte Alkoholgenuss von gestern Abend trug auch seinen Teil dazu bei. Nach und nach entglitten ihr die Gedanken, ihre Lider fielen zu und sie schlief ein.

Eine düstere Wolke voll von Youki zog sich über ihrem Kopf zusammen. Sie breitete sich immer mehr aus, bis sie den Körper der jungen Frau komplett umhüllt hatte. Nur noch schwach drang der Schein des magischen Juwels hindurch, bis auch das letzte Licht verschluckt wurde und ihre Erinnerungen vernebelte.

KLICK-KLACK-KLACK

Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch.

„Was? Was war das?" Ihre Zähne klapperten und sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihre Zehen noch fühlen konnte, so kalt war ihr.

„Wo bin ich? Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?" Kagome rieb sich die Oberarme und schlang ihre Hände ineinander, um sie wieder etwas zu wärmen. „Was mache ich im Keller?" Und dann fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte Inu Yasha getroffen, hier unten hatten sie sich geküsst. Pures Glück erhellte ihr Gesicht. Sie schnappte sich das hinunter gerollte Shikon no Tama, und machte sich zurück auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer.

°Aber was war davor?°

Noch immer zitternd schlüpfte sie in das Bett. Ihr war so furchtbar kalt und ihr Magen meldete sich auch schon.

°Ich sollte mir was zu essen beim Zimmerservice bestellen.° Machte sie sich selbst einen Vorschlag.

Denn trotz ihrer Müdigkeit würde sie heute Nacht kein Auge mehr zu tun können. Gähnend sah sie noch einmal auf die Uhr:

°Halb drei Uhr morgens. Konnte sich Inu Yasha keinen andere Zeitpunkt für seinen spontanen Besuch aussuchen?° dachte sie lächelnd.

Sie suchte die Speisekarte hervor und bestellte sich per Telefon zwei Sushi- Platten und noch Teriyaki- Spiesschen mit Nudeln. Und dazu eine riesige Kanne Kaffee und reichlich Wasser. Sie musste den Alkohol schnell verdünnen, um möglichst einen bösen Kater zu vermeiden.

Aus ihrem Kulturbeutel holte sie eine Packung Kopfschmerztabletten und hoffte, dass das Essen bald geliefert wurde. Ihr Magen knurrte verdächtig laut, obwohl sie gestern noch reichlich gespeist hatte.

°Sicherlich nur wegen der ganzen Ereignisse der letzten knapp 24 Stunden.° Versuchte sie sich selbst zu beruhigen.

Bevor der Etagenkellner mit dem Essen erschien, holte sie ihren Laptop hervor, schloss ihn an das Stromnetz an und verband ihn auch noch mit der Telefonsteckdose. Dann klappte sie ihn auf und suchte nach dem Booten nach ihrer Tabellenkalkulation.

Sie wollte eine Aufstellung darüber machen, was sich ereignet hatte und warum. Das gab ihr etwas das Gefühl von Kontrolle zurück, die sie anscheinend komplett verloren hatte.

Als sie sich so richtig in allem vertieft hatte und die Tabelle immer länger wurde, klopfte es an der Tür.

Leicht verärgert machte sie auf und ließ den Kellner eintreten. Er sah sie fragend an, dann machte es bei ihr Klick und sie bat:

„Bitte stellen Sie es gleich auf den Tisch neben den Laptop. Danke."

Schnell zog sie noch zwei Yen-Scheine hervor und reichte sie dem Mann. Er bedankte sich und ging wieder nach draußen.

°Sushi.° Dachte Kagome nur.

Sie öffnete die Haube über dem Tablett und nahm den Duft des Essens in ihre Nase auf.

°Irgendwie sollte ich froh sein, dass Inu Yasha nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilt. Denn sonst wäre ich mein Essen in null Komma nix los. Ohne einen Bissen abbekommen zu haben.°

Bei der Erinnerung an Inu Yashas unbändigen Appetit, musste sie leicht lächeln. Egal was, außer Curry, hatte er verschlungen.

Was sie nicht wusste, ein Paar goldene Augen beobachteten sie neidisch bei ihrer Tätigkeit.

Nach dem Essen begab sie sich wieder an ihre Aufgabe. Nach dem Essen wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Aufgabe zu. Fest nahm sie sich vor, morgen, sie blickte noch einmal auf die Uhr und korrigierte sich, heute ihre Digitale Kamera mit zu nehmen und sich einen eigenen Geländewagen zu leihen.

Vergnügt machte sie sich über ihre Tastatur her.


	5. Déjà vu

Déjà vu 

Am nächsten Tag wurde sie durch lautes Klopfen an ihre Türe geweckt. Verschlafen erhob sie sich und stellte fest, dass sie auf der Computertastatur genächtigt hatte und eine Decke über sie ausgebreitet lag.

Voller Schreck bemerkte sie, dass alles, was sie gestern Nacht geschrieben hatte, gelöscht war.

°Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!° Dachte sie nur, als sie sich gähnend erhob, um sich des penetrant klopfenden Störenfriedes anzunehmen.

„WAS IST?" Schrie Kagome den an, als sie die Tür aufriss.

„Higurashi – San. O-háyo gozaimas." Fumio stand vor ihr und verbeugte sich tief. Er küsste schon fast den Boden. Während er da unten war; erklang seine Stimme zu ihr herauf:

„Bitte nehmen Sie meine Entschuldigung an. Ich wollte Ihnen nicht Schaden, aber Herr Jigóku-Sama hat mich dazu gezwungen. Ich versuche nun, immer Ihnen zu gehorchen."

„Fumio, bitte erhebe dich. Was war denn los gestern Nacht? Ich erinnere mich nur noch wage."

„Nichts. Vergessen Sie es einfach." Versuchte er sich aus seiner misslichen Lage hinaus zu winden. Anscheinend hatte der viele Wein bei Kagome eine Gedächtnislücke verursacht. Daher fuhr er schnell fort: „Sie waren sehr beschäftigt und schienen nach dem Fund der Leiche recht konfus."

„Schon gut. Was hat dich dazu veranlasst, zu mir zu kommen und dich zu entschuldigen?"

Fumio erhob sich endlich aus seiner kauernden Position und starrte ihr erschrocken ins Gesicht:

„Higurashi- San, ich hatte letzte Nacht einen äußert merkwürdigen Traum, den ich nicht verstehe und nur noch in Fetzen wiedergeben kann."

„Vielleicht sollten wir das nicht hier auf dem Gang besprechen. Komm doch rein. Ich bestelle uns ein Frühstück. Hast du schon was gegessen?"

„Nein, ich konnte einfach nicht."

„Dann ordere ich uns was und ziehe mich in der Zeit im Badezimmer um."

Sie drehte sich um und hörte, wie Fumio ihr folgte und die Tür schloss. Kagome griff nach dem Hörer und wählte die Nummer der Rezeption.

Kurz danach hatte sie das Essen bestellt und wandte sich ihrem Gast zu.

„Erzähle schon, was für einen Traum hattest du?"

„Ich stand auf einer Wiese und mir stand jemand gegenüber. Nein, ich glaube, es waren zwei. Sicher bin ich mir da nicht mehr. Es ist alles zu wage…"

„Und?"

„Sie haben mir gedroht."

„Wie gedroht?" Kagomes Augenbrauen rutschen gefährlich Richtung Haaransatz. Man konnte die Fragezeichen förmlich über ihrem Kopf erscheinen sehen.

„Das ich, wenn ich mich nicht von dem Archäologen Ban Jigóku abwenden würde, ich es nicht überleben würde."

„Mehr nicht?"

„Nein."

„Und wie sahen sie aus?"

„Wer?"

„Diejenigen, die diese Warnung ausgesprochen hatten."

„Ich weiß es nicht mehr."

„Macht nix. Ich ziehe mich schnell um und wenn das Essen geliefert wird, nimmst du es bitte an."

„Mach ich, Higurashi-San."

Irgendwie schien Fumio erleichtert, dass er bei der Aktion der letzten Nacht nur mit einem blauen Auge davon gekommen war. Aber wieso erinnerte sich seine Chefin nicht mehr an die Ereignisse?

Kagome suchte sich schnell was aus ihrem immer noch unausgepackten Koffer und ging ins Badezimmer.

Ein Blick in den Spiegel und sie bekam fast einen Schreikrampf.

°Das darf doch nicht wahr sein. Erst habe ich meine mühselig zusammen gestellte Datei gelöscht und nun habe ich den Abdruck der Tastatur um Gesicht! Es ist echt zum Mäusemelken. Was passiert denn noch alles?°

Unwillig bürstete sie ihr langes, schwarzes Haar und putze schnell ihre Zähne. Es klopfte und sie hörte, wie Fumio aufmachte. Kurzes Stimmengemurmel und die Tür wurde wieder geschlossen.

Etwas wurde auf den Tisch gestellt und Kagome hörte, wie sich ihr Magen erneut bemerkbar machte.

°Was ist denn mit dem los? Andauernd habe ich Hunger. Ich fange schon genauso an, wie Inu Yasha. Ob er letzte Nacht Fumio bedroht hat? Wer war aber der andere?°

Es half nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen, bei seinem nächsten Besuch, würde sie ihn fragen.

°Und ihn davon abhalten, mich erneut zu küssen. Auch wenn es schön war. Doch wer lässt sich schon gerne von einem Eisbären küssen?° Gedankenverloren strich sie sich über die Lippen, die noch immer etwas taub von der Kälte waren.

Schnell beendete sie ihre morgendliche Toilette und zog sich ihre Anziehsachen für heute an.

Im Wohnzimmer saß schon Fumio auf einer Matte und machte sich über das Essen her.

Kurz meinte Kagome an der Wand etwas gesehen zu haben, war sich aber nicht sicher.

°Ist Inu Yasha denn immer noch da? Will er mich etwa die ganze Zeit beobachten? Na Klasse, die Geister, die ich rief.°

Leise Lächelte sie vor sich her, setzte sich auf die andere Matte und machte sich über ihr Essen her.

„Sie haben aber einen gesunden Appetit, Higurashi-San." Wunderte sich Fumio.

„Ich weiß auch nicht. Seit wir hier angekommen sind, könnte ich den ganzen Tag nur essen."

„Bestimmt nur das andere Klima und die frische Landluft."

„Das könnte sein."

„Was hat mein Gottgleicher Kollege für heute geplant?" Fragte Kagome sarkastisch nach einer Weile des Schweigens.

„Er wollte eigentlich heute früh noch einmal den Kadaver anschauen, aber dann hat er sich um entschieden."

„Nenn ihn nicht Kadaver, Fumio. Meinetwegen Fund, aber nicht so ein abwertendes Wort."

„Verzeihung, Higurashi-San. Wenn ich so fragen darf, warum zeigen Sie solch ein Interesse daran?"

„Weil es ein bedeutender Fund ist. Und ich weine immer, wenn ich eine Leiche sehe. Das ist bei mir so." Schnell hatte sie sich diese Ausrede zurecht gelegt. „Weißt du, wo das Schwert aufbewahrt wird?"

„In einem Safe am Museum, wieso?"

„Weil ich es mir gerne anschauen möchte. Immerhin kenne ich mich Schwertern recht gut aus, schon vergessen?"

„Stimmt, Sie sind eine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet."

Kurz meinte Kagome so etwas wie ein ungläubiges Schnauben aus einer Ecke direkt hinter sich zu hören. Fumio setzte seine Tasse ab, aus der er gerade einen Schluck nehmen wollte und sah hinter sie.

„Ist da was?" Wollte Kagome wissen und entschloss sich, auf Unschuldig zu machen und so zu tun, als würde sie nichts hören.

„Da war doch ein Geräusch."

„Wirklich? Ich habe nichts vernommen."

„Als würde jemand laut Schnauben."

„Ach, das war sicherlich nur die Klimaanlage, die macht seit meiner Ankunft so seltsame Geräusche."

Gedanklich schloss sie an:

°Inu Yasha, reiß dich zusammen. Was wohl passierte, wenn ich Osuwari brüllte, ob das auch Wirkung zeigte, auch wenn er nun ein Geist ist?°

Doch nicht Inu Yasha hatte dieses Schnauben von sich gegeben. Inu Yasha stand neben dem Verursacher des Geräusches und sah seiner Freundin zu, wie sie genüsslich ihr Frühstück verspeiste und diesem Fumio eine Geschichte nach der anderen auftischte. Darin war sie wirklich gut, wie er fand.

„Inu Yasha," sagte nun derjenige neben ihm, „mit Hilfe von Tessaiga und Tensaiga könnte der Bann des Schweigens gebrochen werden. Sie muss schnellstens alles erfahren, sonst gerät sie in höchste Gefahr!" „Das weiß ich. Daran brauchst du mich nicht ständig erinnern."

„Ich gehe und schaue nach ihm. Du passt auf Kagome auf. Sie ist unsere einzigste Chance."

„Ja. Pass auf dich auf."

„Dazu ist es zu spät."

Schon war die Person weg und Inu Yasha richtete seine Augen wieder auf Kagome. Er wusste, warum Herr J seine Pläne geändert hatte. Warum aber konnte Kagome sich nicht mehr an die Ereignisse vor dem Kuss erinnern? Es hatte so gut getan nach 500 Jahren ihre Lippen wieder zu spüren. So warm und so weich. So lebendig. Sie sah anders aus, als bei ihrem letzten wirklichen Treffen. Sie war erwachsen geworden und trug nicht mehr diese seltsame Schuluniform. Dafür Beinkleidung, die mehr zu einem Mann gehörten, als zu einer Frau. Warum trug sie sie dann? Sie sah schon recht verwaschen aus und die Farbe sehr verblasst. An einigen Stellen war sie sogar kaputt und ribbelte sich auf. Hatte Kagome kein Geld mehr, um sich was neues zu leisten?

Und dieses seltsame Teil, welches mehr an ein Unterhemd erinnerte, als an ein vernünftiges Oberteil, störte ihn sehr. Warum präsentierte sie sich diesem fremden Mann so? Halbnackt. Er wurde mehr als eifersüchtig. Er glühte vor Zorn. Wenn er gekonnt hätte, dann hätte er sie von dort weggezogen und ihr sein Suikanoberteil übergestreift. Wie dieser Kerl sie nur anstarte.

°KEH! Dieser Hanswurst hat gegen mich keine Chance.°

Sie war immer noch das, was sie war, eine Jungfrau. Hatte sie in all den Jahren nur um ihn getrauert? Weil sie nicht mehr zu ihm konnte? Wie töricht. Sie hätte ihn vergessen und sich einen Mann zulegen sollen. Er hätte ihr schon verziehen. Und es auch verstanden. Trotzdem taten diese Gedanken weh.

„Inu Yasha, er ist auf den Weg zur Höhle." Sein Begleiter erschien wieder neben ihm und sah in sein genervte Gesicht. „Du weißt, dass sie immer nur an dich gedacht hat."

„Ja."

„Trotzdem stört dich was, habe ich recht?"

„Einerseits bin ich froh, dass sie es getan hat. Andererseits hätte sie auch mit jemand anderen glücklich werden können."

Seine Begleiter lächelte leicht. Eine seltene Geste bei ihm.

„Es ist gut, dass sich nun endlich alles klärt."

„Das ist es. Gehst du wieder zu ihm?"

„Ja, wenn etwas sein sollte, komm zu mir."

Inu Yasha nickte zur Antwort und beobachtete kurz sein Verschwinden. Dann richtete er seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Person, die er nie vergessen werden könnte. Seine Kagome.

Fumio ging hinter Kagome her und trat mit ihr in den Aufzug. Aufseufzend starrte sie noch einmal in den Spiegel, der sich wie üblich in der Wand befand.

°Wenigstens sind die Abdrücke der Tastatur verschwunden. Wie konnte ich auch nur so dämlich sein.°

Dann sah sie genauer hin und wurde kurz wütend:

„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Murmelte sie vor sich her, als sie im Spiegel eine ihr allzu vertraute Gestalt erkannte, die sie frech angrinste.

„Haben Sie was gesagt, Higurashi- San?" Fumio sah sie leicht entgeistert an.

„Ach nix weiter. Ich habe mal wieder einen Pickel. Immer dann, wenn ich sie nicht gebrauchen kann, schießen sie wie die Pilze aus dem Boden."

°Pickel? Meint sie etwa mich?° Dachte sich Inu Yasha.

Er schnaubte nur kurz.

„Die sollten mal ihre Klimaanlage überprüfen lassen." Bemerkte Kagome, als sie Fumios Blick sah und sich endlich die Türen öffneten.

Wenn sie noch einmal in den Spiegel geschaut hätte, dann hätte sie nun eine zweite Person entdeckt, die erschienen war.

„Was macht unser Freund?" Fragte Inu Yasha ihn.

„Er ist schon an der Höhle. Kagome sollte diesen Fumio hinterher schicken."

„Klasse und wie soll ich das anstellen?"

„Tessaiga."

„Schon klar."

„Ich helfe dir."

„Danke."

Sein Begleiter lächelte leicht und sie gingen beide hinter Kagome her, die nun an einem Tisch stand und mit der Person dahinter redete.

„Einen Leihwagen? Was möchten Sie haben, Higurashi-San? Einen Kleinwagen, einen Limousine oder einen Kombi?" Der Concierge sah sie eileifrig an. Je mehr Wagen er vermietete, um so höher war seine Provision.

„Haben Sie auch Geländewagen?"

„Warten Sie, ich schaue schnell, ob noch einer frei ist."

Er tippte was in seine Tastatur und wartete auf das Ergebnis, das der Computer auch recht schnell ausspuckte:

„Sie haben Glück, Higurashi-San, wir haben sogar noch einen mit großen Kofferraum frei."

„Das ist toll. Den nehme ich."

„Moment, ich bereite schnell die Papiere vor. Ich bräuchte noch Ihren Führerschein."

Kagome kramte in ihrer Tasche rum und legte das Plastikteil mit dem Gesicht nach unten auf den Tresen. Das Bild darauf war ihr einfach zu peinlich.

Schnell war der Bürokratiekram erledigt und sie gingen zur Tiefgarage, wo die Mietautos standen.

Fumio sah sie so seltsam an.

„Soll ich nicht besser fahren, Higurashi-San?" Fragte er vorsichtig.

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich! Ich kann genauso gut mit einem Auto umgehen, wie jeder Mann."

°Komisch, warum wird mir nie schlecht, wenn ich das Fahrzeug selbst lenke, sondern immer nur dann, wenn ich der Beifahrer bin?°

Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf und nahm auf dem Fahrersitz platz. Fumio machte die Beifahrertür auf und stieg ein.

Kagome stellte den Rückspiegel und die Seitenspiegel ein und dachte:

°BAKA, will er mir denn überall hin folgen? Auch unter die Dusche?°

Und blickte kurz böse in den Rückspiegel zu der sich auf der Rückbank befindlichen Person.

Die Fahrt zum Museum dauerte nicht lange und Fumio erwies sich als guter Navigator.

Der Direktor schien sie schon gesehen zu haben und führte sie nach der Begrüßung in den Keller, nachdem Kagome ihren Wunsch kundgetan hatte. Dort sei der Safe, wie er ihnen unterwegs unnötiger Weise erklärte. Der kleine Kerl schien ganz aufgereckt zu sein und erinnerte Kagome mit seinen paar Haaren und seiner Stimme irgendwie an Miyouga- jiji.

°Hm, wenn jetzt noch einer auftaucht, der wie Toutousai aussieht, schrei ich.°

Kaum gedacht, erschien ein Museumswärter, der so einen seltsamen Stock trug, der sie sehr an Toutousais Hammer erinnerte.

°Okay, Kagome, ganz ruhig, das ist nur Einbildung.° Sprach sie sich selbst Mut zu und atmete einmal kurz tief durch.

Im untersten Geschoss des Museums standen sie nun vor einer großen Stahltür. Der Direktor drückte einige Tasten und nach einer kurzen Weile erklang ein Klack-Geräusch und die Tür schwang auf.

Das Licht ging automatisch an und bevor einer der Herren Kagome aufhalten konnte, war sie schon in den eigentlichen Safe hinein getreten und hatte sogleich gefunden, was sie suchte.

Tessaiga.

Es lag achtlos hingeworfen in einem Regalboden.

„Wir haben versucht, es auf zu machen, damit wir es untersuchen konnten, doch es ging nicht. Selbst an der Scheide haben wir nichts machen können."

Kagome nahm das Schwert hoch und drückte es kurz an sich. So oft hatte sie es Inu Yasha ziehen gesehen und dann seine Stimme, wenn er einen Angriff startete. Kurz war sie in ihren Erinnerungen gefangen und meinte mit einmal sogar seine Stimme zu hören, wie sie

„Kaze no Kizu"

schrie.

„Higurashi-San." Holte Fumio sie wieder zurück in die Gegenwart. „Ist Ihnen nicht gut? Sie sind so blass."

„Es ist nichts. Die Nacht war nur recht kurz."

Erneut meldete sich ihr Magen.

„Sie scheinen Hunger zu haben."

°Was soll das? Warum zum Teufel habe ich nur so einen unbändigen Appetit in letzter Zeit?°

Mit ihrer Beute ging sie aus dem Safe heraus und legte die Hand um den Griff. Wo andere gescheitert waren, hatte sie Glück. Tessaiga lies sich ohne weiteres von ihr aus der Scheide ziehen.

Verblüfft starrte sie der Direktor und Fumio an:

„Wie haben Sie das geschafft?"

„Vielleicht haben Sie nicht den richtigen Dreh rausgehabt."

„Schon möglich. Aber zu sehen gibt es nicht viel. Die Klinge ist nun wirklich recht verrostet." Der Direktor klang recht enttäuscht.

„Sie hat sehr lange unter der Erde gelegen. Dafür ist sie nun in einen recht guten Zustand. Sehen Sie sich die Scheide an, sie sieht nicht so aus, als sei sie verrottet."

°Komisch, Tessaiga sah auch schon vor 500 Jahren so aus. Wenn es Inu Yasha nicht akteviert hatte. Ich würde zu gerne wissen, ob es noch so funktioniert, wie damals.°

Kurz spiegelte sich das Licht der Neonröhren in der Klinge und blendete sie.

„AU! Verdammt, ich habe mich geschnitten."

Kagome steckte das Schwert wieder in die Scheide und besah sich die Wunde.

„Sie ist ganz schön unvorsichtig." Bemerkte Inu Yashas Begleiter an. „Und sie will Expertin sein?"

„Wenigstens ist Tessaiga nun in den richtigen Händen." Maulte der Hanyou zurück. Er war sauer geworden, als er die Worte des Direktors vernahm.

°Was wollten die an meinem Schwert nur untersuchen?°

Er beobachtete wie Kagome wieder nach oben stieg und von den Männer geführt zu einem seltsamen Raum ging, in dem es stinkte.

Inu Yashas Begleiter blickte auf:

„Ich gehe wieder zu ihm."

„Ist gut."

Kagome zog das Schwert wieder aus der Scheide und legte sie unter das Mikroskope. Die Struktur war so ganz anders, als die der Schwerter, die sie bis dato auf diese Weise untersucht hatte. Unter dem Okular offenbarte sich ihr die feine Schmiedekunst von Toutousai.

°Er war wahrlich ein Meister. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Könnte es aber auch an den Material liegen? Inu no Taishous Reißzahn?°

Ihre Gedanken überschlugen sich.

°Ich kann es nicht hier lassen. Wenn es in falsche Hände fällt. Aber wie kann ich es nur von hier mitnehmen, ohne unangenehme Fragen beantworten zu müssen?°

„Higurashi-San. Wir müssten das Alter bestimmen. Das können wir aber nicht hier, sondern nur in Tokio in Ihrem Institut." Unterbrach Fumio ihre Überlegungen.

„Gut, dann nehme ich es mit auf mein Hotelzimmer, damit wir es nicht vergessen und sobald ich wieder in die Hauptstadt fliege, werde ich es untersuchen lassen."

„Das ist ein guter Vorschlag. Seit wir dieses Schwert hier haben, haben sich einige Unglücksfälle ereignet. Meine Angestellten glauben, es ist verflucht." Berichtete der Museumsdirektor.

„Verflucht? Wie kommen Sie denn darauf?"

„Hier in der Gegend gibt es eine Geschichte über einen großen Kampf zweier verfeindeten Dämonen. Dabei sollen zwei Schwerter die entscheidende Schläge ausgeführt und gleichzeitig beide ausgelöscht haben."

Kagome sah den Mann an und wurde immer blasser im Gesicht.

°Inu Yasha. Warst du einer der Dämonen? Wer war aber der andere?°

Dem Geist- Hanyou blieb nichts anderes übrig, er trat hinter seine Freundin und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. Er sah, das sie sich wieder fang und die Farbe ins Gesicht zurückkehrte.

„Ich werde nun ins Hotel zurückgehen. Mir geht es nicht gut. Fumio, du setzt mich dort ab und fährst weiter zum Ausgrabungsort."

„Das war alles zu viel für Sie, habe ich Recht?" Erkundigte er sich vorsichtig. Immer noch daran denkend, dass sie sich irgendwie nicht an die letzte Nacht zu erinnern schien.

„Es scheint so. Ich habe letzte Nacht einen recht seltsamen Traum gehabt und dann nicht mehr richtig schlafen können. Daher vielleicht." Sie vermiet tunlichst zu erwähnen, dass sie sich mit einmal unten im Keller schlafend wieder gefunden hatte.

°Warum nur hatte Inu Yasha mich in den Keller gelockt, nur um mich dort zu küssen? Das hätte er auch oben haben können. Oder weil seine Überreste nun da verstreut rumlagen? Wer aber hat sich daran eigentlich zu schaffen gemacht? Ich kann mich irgendwie nicht richtig erinnern.°

Fumio nickte nur.

Sie verabschiedeten sich vom Direktor und Kagome nahm sich vor, heute Abend im Internet nach dieser komischen Geschichte zu forschen.

Wieder im Hotel und ihrem Zimmer, lies sie sich als erstes Wasser in die Wanne ein. Als sie komplett ausgezogen im Badezimmer stand, sah sie erst in den Spiegel und erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung.

„Inu Yasha. Auch wenn du nun ein Geist bist, ein bisschen mehr Anstand hätte ich von dir nun erwartet!"

Trotzdem bedeckte sie sich nicht und machte sich daran, ihre Haare hochzustecken. Sie sah seine Blicke über ihren Körper gehen.

„Ich dachte immer, Miroku sei schlimm, aber du übertriffst ihn im Augenblick um Längen. Du brauchst nicht zu gehen."

Als sie sah, dass er sich abwandte.

„Ich habe mir so lange gewünscht und vorgestellt, du wärst um mich herum und bei mir. So oft in den letzten 10 Jahren war ich am Brunnen und bin hineingesprungen, in der Hoffnung, es ging wieder. Doch es funktionierte nicht. Ich habe ihn dann zu gemacht und das Juwel vorher da drinnen versteckt. Weißt du, wie oft ich zum Baum gegangen bin und die Stelle berührt habe, an der du einst angepinnt warst. Warum nur musste es so kommen, Inu Yasha? Warum nur?" Kagome weinte bitterlich und bekam so nicht mit, dass sich noch eine dritte Person im Zimmer befand, die sich schnell wieder entfernte, als sie das Bild vor sich sah.

Inu Yasha stand hilflos im Raum und wollte seine Kagome in den Arm nehmen. Doch dazu war er nicht in der Lage und fluchte laut.

„Es tut mir leid, Inu Yasha. Ich wollte nicht weinen. Ich wollte stark sein. Doch ich bin es nicht."

°Sie entschuldigt sich bei mir? Dabei hat sie allen Grund, so zu reagieren.°

Er sah, wie ihre verweinten Augen seinen Blick über den Spiegel zu erhaschen suchte. Als es ihr gelang, lächelte sie zaghaft:

„Was ich immer noch nicht verstehe, warum du nie bei mir warst und erst nach dem Fund von Tessaiga dich hast blicken lassen."

Er öffnete schon den Mund für eine Erwiderung, dann viel ihm ein, dass sie ihn noch nicht hören konnte.

„Zu schade, dass du mir nicht Antworten kannst. Aber ich nehme nun ein Bad und wenn du willst, darfst du mit reinkommen."

Auch wenn er nur ein Geist war, wurde er augenblicklich leicht rosa um die Nase und wandte sich ab. So gerne er ihrem Wunsch nachgekommen wäre, ging das leider nicht.

Er hörte ihr leises Lachen und das anschließende Plätschern von Wasser.

Vorsichtig drehte er sich um und glaubte erst eine Göttin in der Wanne zu sehen. Doch es war seine Kagome.

°So schön.° Dachte er nur und betrachtete sie ausgiebig.

Später am Nachmittag saß sie vor ihrem Laptop und sah sich eine Website mit Legenden an.

Ein Geräusch aus dem Gang vor ihrem Zimmer zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Eine Stimme erklang:

„VERDAMMTER PERVERSLING! MUSST DU IMMER BEI DEN FRAUEN IM FAHRSTUHL GRABSCHEN?"

Ein dumpfer Schlag und das Aufstöhnen eines Mannes erklangen.

Kagome kamen die Stimmen und die Art und Weise mehr als bekannt vor. Sie beschloss, einmal nachzusehen und stand auf.

Auch Inu Yasha an der Wand hatte bei den Worten aufgesehen. Sein Begleiter blickte mehr als verwundert, als er beobachtete, wie die beiden zur Tür gingen.

Kagome drehte den Türknauf und augenblicklich fiel in ihre Arme ein Mann. Er war leicht betäubt und trug die Uniform eines der Hotelangestellten. Irgendwie kam er ihr bekannt vor. Und als sie aufblickte, meinte sie ein kurzes Déjà-vu zu erleben. Vor ihr stand eine Frau, die einen Besen in der Hand hielt und vor Wut schnaubte. Sie erinnerte Kagome sehr an wen bestimmtes und auch der Mann in ihren Armen war ihr sehr vertraut. Seine Hand, die mit einmal ihren Hintern streichelte, bewies ihr, dass sie sich nicht irrte.

Ihre andere Hand wurde ergriffen und der Mann in ihren Armen fragte:

„Schöne Frau, wollt Ihr nicht mein Kind austragen?"

„AUF KEINEN FALL!"

Die Frau mit dem Besen hatte zusammen mit Kagome und Inu Yasha geantwortet.

Alle drei sahen sich an und die beiden Angestellten starten Kagome mehr als befremdlich an.

„Verzeihung, das muss wieder diese blöde Klimaanlage sein. Seit ich hier bin, gibt die so komische Geräusche von sich." Entschuldigte sie Kagome sogleich.

„Wir müssen uns rechtfertigen, das wir Sie belästigt haben. Verzeihen Sie uns."

Die Angestellte zog ihren Kollegen nach oben und schleifte ihn hinter sich her, mit den Worten:

„Wenn du das nicht bald sein lässt, schmeißen sie uns raus."

Kagome schüttelte den Kopf und sagte leise zu ihrem Besucher:

„Das war verdammt knapp. Aber warum hast du was so sagen können, dass dich die beiden gehört haben?"

„Gute Frage." Kam es auch von seinem Begleiter.

„Ich weiß es auch nicht!" Inu Yasha wirkte mehr als genervt.

„Du hast überreagiert und mal wieder deine Gefühle zu sehr sehen lassen. Daher hat es geklappt."

Kommentar von Haasilein:

Wer sich jetzt fragt, warum Kagome dauernd soviel hunger hat... Tja, das wissen wir selber nicht, wir lassen sie einfach nur gerne essen.

Haben sich ein paar Fragen geklärt?

Nein? - Macht auch nichts.

Auch im nächsten Teil warten noch einige Überraschungen auf euch!

11


	6. Sagen und Legenden

**Sagen und Legenden**

Kagome saß schon längere Zeit wieder an ihrem PC und suchte im Internet nach diversen Sagen und Legenden der Insel. Endlich schien es so, als wäre sie fündig geworden:

"_Der Berg Tokushima"_

_aus der Reihe_

"_Legenden und deren Platz in der Geschichte Japans"_

_von Prof. N. Parfait_

_Auf dem Berg Tokushima befand sie vor langer Zeit eine, der Göttin Amaterasu geweihte, heilige Stätte, welche heute leider zerstört ist. Und deren Existenz sogar schon ins Reich der Legenden verbannt wurde. Unter anderen deshalb, weil dieser Tempel, im Gegendatz zu vielen anderen, niemals entdeckt wurde. Nicht einmal mit den modernsten Techniken der Luftaufnahmen konnte auch nur eine Spur von diesem sagenumwogenen Ort ausgemacht werden. Trotz allem bin ich zu der Überzeugung gelangt, dass auch hinter dieser Legende etwas Warheit steckt._

_Dazu gebracht hat mich das, in der Sage erwähnte, Erdbeben, welches auch in den geschichtlichen Aufzeichnungen auftaucht. Die Eruption muss so gigantisch gewesen sein, dass sie sogar bis ins 19 Jhd hinhein im Gedächtnis der Bevölkerung haften geblieben ist._

_Geologische Untersuchungen konnten allerdings keine natürlichen Gegebenheiten, die ein solches Erdbeben hätten auslösen können, entdecken. Dennoch weist die Insel Spuren eben eines solchen auf. Spuren, wie sie eindeutiger nicht sein könnten._

_Der Sage nach kam es zu dieser Katastrophe, die die albe Insel zerstörte, bei einem Dämonenkampf in dem Tempel der Göttin. _

_Ein Halbdämon, der nach den in dem Heiligtum verborgenen Mächte her gewesen ist, soll sich dabei mit einem Taiyoukai in die Haare bekommen sein. Ein ungleicher Kampf, könnte man annehmen, doch beide Kontrahenten besaßen mächtige Waffen, deren freigelassene Kraft den heiligen Ort zu zerstören drohte._

_Am Ende töteten sich die Krieger gegenseitig und ihre letzten Schwertschläge ließen die Erde beben und so schufen sie sich ihr eigenes Grab inmitten des Berges._

_Amaterasu starfte diesen Frevel, indem sie den Seelen den Weg ins Jenseits versperrte. Sie belegte die Krieger mit einem Bann und versiegelte das Grab, welches einmal einer ihrer Tempel gewesen war._

_Erst wenn sich drei unterschiedliche Kräfte vereinigen, können die Gebannten ins nächste Leben übergehen. _

_Noch heute wagen sich kaum Menschen auf den Berg, da immer wieder Gerüchte über einen riesigen Geisterhund kursieren. Sogar arglose Touristen berichten des öfteren über unheimliche Erscheinungen bei Wanderausflügen. _

Der Text ging noch einige Seiten lang weiter, wobei etliche Untersuchungen erläutert und weitere Paralellen zwischen der Sage und der Zeitgeschichte aufgewiesen wurden. Doch Kagome hatte erfahren, was sie wollte. °Eine große Macht? Ist dort vielleicht das Juwel nach seinem Verschwinden aus dem Brunnen aufbewahrt worden. Wollte Inu Yasha es wieder an sich reißen? Aber warum? Ein großer weißer Hund? Sesshoumaru? Wenn das stimmt ... Wenn das wirklichh stimmt, muss ich sofort hin. Wer weiß was Jigóku sonst noch alles findet, was besser unentdeckt bliebe. Vor allem von ihm.° Sie wusste nicht warum, aber sie traute diesem Kerl einfach nicht und irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit ihrem Aufenthalt im Keller zu tun hatte.

Noch in Gedanken klappte sie den Laptop zu, schnappte sich während sie sich anzog den Ausdruck und lief mit der Aktentasche in der Hand aus dem Zimmer. °Verdammt, was ist damals nur passiert? Wenn es das war, was dieser Text vermuten lässt, dann... dann° Kagome wusst auch nicht so genau mit was sie einem Geist drohen konnte, doch ihr würde gewiss noch etwas einfallen. Kagome kochte vor Zorn, beruhigte sich gleich wieder und sagte sich selbst:

°Vielleicht denke ich das auch nur und es ist was ganz anderes passiert.°

Im Fahrstuhl begegnete sie Inu Yashas Blick im Spiegel. Sie beschloss aber ihn solange zu ignorieren, bis sie eine Antwort auf ihre Fragen bekam und so sah sie rasch zur Seite.

Als sie aus dem Fahrstuhl in das Foyer trat, stand sie erst mal eine Zeitlang etwas ratlos herum. Sie hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass Fumio mit ihrem Mietwagen unterwegs war und sie hier somit praktisch festsaß. Ihr blieben nur zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder ein Taxi nehmen, oder Fumio von seiner Arbeit wegzitieren, denn einen weiteren Wagen zu mieten, konnte sie sich leider nicht leisten. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass es sinnlos ausgegebenes Geld gewesen wäre.

Nach kurzer Zeit erklang das bekannte Freizeichen und sie hörte, wie ihr Apparat wählte. Das berühmte „Tut-tut" und ein Klicken erklang. Doch leider hörte sie nicht die Stimme, die sie gerne gehört hätte:

„Hier bei Fumio."

„Was machen Sie mit dem Handy von Fumio?" Fauchte Kagome so laut in ihres, dass die Leute, die gleich neben ihr standen, erschrocken etwas Abstand nahmen.

„Der arbeitet und kann daher nicht rangehen." Kam die patzige Antwort von Herrn Jigóku zurück.

„Sie müssten wissen, dass ich diese moderne Erfindung Handy auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann." Wage erinnerte sie sich and das kurz Gespräch, das sie vor Jahren nach einem ihrer Vorträge mit ihm hatte, wo unter anderem diese Thema ansprach. Diese Unterhaltung war unter anderem ein Grund gewesen, warum sie diesen Tag am liebsten aus ihrer Erinnerung streichen würde.

„Ach ja, ich hatte ja völlig vergessen, dass Sie moderne Technik wie Handy, Computer und dergleichen ablehnen und am liebsten die Zeit 150 Jahre zurückgedreht hätten."

„Natürlich und wenn es nach mir ginge, dürften auch Frauen wie Sie noch nicht einmal in die Nähe einer solch bedeutenden Ausgrabung wie dieser. Sie gehören zu einem Mann und eine Horde Bälger dazu."

„Das ist doch wohl eine bodenlose Frechheit!" Kagome konnte einfach nicht fassen, dass er das wirklich gesagt hatte und am liebsten würde sie ihm jetzt die Augen auskratzen, doch sie beherrschte sich, vor allem, da das durch das Telefon hindurch ja schlecht möglich war. „Also, wenn Sie die Güte hätten Fumio mitzuteilen, dass er auf der Stelle und ohne Umwege wieder hierher ins Hotel zu kommen hat und mir meinen Wagen wieder bringen soll." Ihre Stimme klang so zuckersüß, dass ihr beinahe schlecht davon wurde.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? DA wo Sie jetzt sind, sind Sie mir wenigstens nicht im Weg. Oder haben Ihre Nachforschungen gar etwas gebracht? Sie werden mir doch wohl nichts vorenthalten wollen, Higurashi – san?"

„Und wenn es so wäre, Sie sagen mir ja auch nichts!"

Jetzt herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung und Kagome freute sich insgeheim:

°1:0 für mich. Hach, jetzt habe ich ihn!°

„Dann will ich Ihrem Laufburschen diese ungemein wichtige Nachricht überbringen."

Mit einmal war die Verbindung weg und Kagome kochte erneut vor Zorn:

°Dieser unverschämte MISTKERL! Warum von allen anderen angesehenen Kollegen muss ich gerade an Mr. Macho persönlich geraten? Habe ich irgendeine Gottheit in der Vergangenheit beleidigt? Stehen meine Sterne in diesem Monat ungünstig?°

Kurz war sie geneigt ihren Opa anzurufen oder ihr Handy gleich an die nächste Wand zu werfen. Mit einem lauten Seufzen ließ die Archäologin sich in einen der herumstehenden, gepolsterten Sessel fallen und sah sich im Raum um. Nach und nach verließen die Leute mir ihrem Gepäck das Hotel, die Gäste reisten ab, denn die Hochsaison war vorbei. Bald würde der Herbst in das Land Einzug halten und es wäre zu kalt zum Schwimmen. Wieder glitt ein leises Seufzen über die Lippen der jungen Frau, denn in den vergangenen zwei Tagen war sie noch nicht einmal dazu gekommen, an so etwas wie Freizeitaktivitäten zu denken. Melancholie drohte sie zu überkommen, was sie aber verhinderte indem sie entschlossen aufstand.

Unruhig ging Kagome im Foyer auf und ab. Sie wusste nicht wann Fumio auftauchen würde, oder ob er überhaupt kommen würde. Irgendwann hatte Kagome genug vom sinnlosen rum laufen und lehnte sich gegen die Rezeption. Gelangweilt warf sie einen Blick durch die gläserne Wand vor ihr in das Restaurant und beobachtete die Leute. Ein Kellner brachte gerade das Dessert zu einem Tisch und dKagome lief das Wasser im Munde zusammen.

°Mhh! Schokoladeneis, das wär jetzt was.° Wie hypnotisiert geht sie auf die Tür zu. Gerade als sich ihre Hand an den Griff legt, lässt sie eine Stimme umfahren.

„Higurashi-san! Higurashi-san!" Aufgeregt läuft ein junger Mann auf sie zu.

„Fumio!" ruft Kagome erstaunt, als sie ihn erkennt.

„Da bin ich, Higurashi-San."

„Gut. Aber so beeilen hättest du dich nicht müssen."

„Herr Jigóku sagte etwas von sofort, nachdem er mir mein Handy zurückgab."

„So ein riesen A...!" Kagome verkniff sich das böse A-Wort auszusprechen und warf noch einen letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick durch die Scheibe auf das Tablett mit Eis. Mit den Worten:

„Lass uns gehen, Fumio." wandte sie sich dann endgültig zu dem Assistenten und ging entschlossen auf den Ausgang zu. Bei der Tür fielen ihr noch die ausgelegten Prospekte ins Auge und sie steckte schnell einen davon ein, welcher auch noch eine Karte der Umgebung enthielt. Dann folgte sie Fumio, der sie inzwischen überholt hatte, in den Wagen.

Sie genoss den Weg auf den Berg beinahe. Fumio war ein guter Fahrer und Kagome konnte so in aller Ruhe ihren Gedanken nachhängen. Nebenbei studierte sie die Karte, die sie mitgenommen hatte. Mit einem kleine Kreuz markierte sie die Stelle, an der sie zur Zeit arbeiteten, im Westen des Berges.

„Hmmm! Irgendetwas passt da nicht." Teilweise hatte sie den gefundenen Bericht noch im Kopf und der Tempel, der dort beschrieben wurde, konnte sicher nicht dort liegen, wo sie Inu Yasha und das Juwel entdeckt hatten.

°Habe ich mich vielleicht geirrt und Inu Yasha hat mit dem Ganzen gar nichts zu tun?° Schnell kramte sie den Ausdruck über die Arbeit des Prof. Parfait aus der Tasche. Kagome überflog den Text, bis sie die Stelle mit der Ortsbeschreibung gefunden hatte.

„Da! Genau!" und sezte ein weiteres Kreuz. °War ja eigentlich klar, dass man einen Tempel zu Ehren der Sonnengöttin im Osten bauen würde.°

Fumio hatte sie die ganze Zeit verwundert aus den Augenwinkeln beobachtet und machte sich langsam Gedanke darüber, welcher seiner beiden Chef's wohl der verrücktere war.

„Sagen Sie mal, Frau Higurashi, wa machen Sie da eigentlich die ganze Zeit."

„Was!" Kagome brauchte eine Weile, bis Fumios Frage zu ihr durchdrang, so vertieft war sie in die Arbeit gewesen.

„Oh! Das hatte ich ganz vergesseen Ihnen zu erzählen. Also,... Ich habe im Internet einen Artikel zu einer Legende des Tokushima gefunden. Demnach muss sich dort einmal eine besondere, heilige Stätte befunden haben." Fumio nutzte ihre Atempause für einen Einwurf.

„Ich dachte, Sie als Wissenschaftler geben ..." Ein strafender Blick von Kagome lies ihn sich schnell ausbessern.

„Sie als Wissenschaftler**IN** geben nicht viel auf solche Märchen?"

„Fumio, Sie haben mich auch nicht ausreden lassen." Der Angesprochen duckte sich unter ihrem Tonfall und fühlte sich wieder in seine Grundschulzeit zurück versetzt.

„Mit unseren Ausgrabungen befinden wir uns an einem Ort, an dem man niemals einen Sonnentempel vermuten würde; und zwar dirket im Westen, genau gegenüber der Stelle, an der Hunderte andere Wissenschaflter schon vergebens gesucht hatten. Ich denke wir werden noch einige andere außergewöhnliche Sachen entdecken."

Indirekt fragte sie sich, was das wohl für ein Tempel gewesen war oder ob bei dem Erdbeben damals noch mehr passierte.

Kurz sah sie in den Rückspiegel und wie erwartet, konnte sie darin die geisterhafte Gestalt ihres Halbdämonen sehen. Trotz ihres Vorhabens, ihn zu ignorieren, schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Lippen.

Schneller als sie gedacht hatte, waren sie angekommen und wurden sogleich von Ban Jigóku empfangen, mit einem Blick wie er eisiger nicht hätte sein können. Doch Kagome überging das geflissentlich, nahm sich ihre Ausrüstung und machte sich an die Arbeit. Ihr Gefühl sagte ihr, dass sie heute noch etwas einmaliges entdecken würde, und da irrte sie eigentlich nie.

5


	7. Alte Bekannte

Alte Bekannte 

Leises Gemurmel lies sie wieder von der Arbeit aufblicken. In einer weiter entfernten Ecke machten die paar Männer, die sich doch noch zur Weiterarbeit haben überreden lassen, wieder einmal eine Sake-Pause. °Da hätte Ban auch gleich gar niemanden einstellen brauchen.° Mit kritischem Blick musterte sie die trinkenden Arbeiter, die sich aber davon nicht beirren ließen.

Kopfschüttelnd widmete sie sich wieder dem Flecken Erde vor ihr, doch ihre Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab. Sie war sich sicher, dass Inu Yasha hier irgendwo sein musste, im Auto war er noch hinter ihr gewesen, aber seit dem hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Jetzt wo sie seine Hilfe hätte brauchen können, war er nicht da und sie fragte sich, ob es nicht vielleicht an diesem Ort lag.

Noch einmal sah Kagome auf und lies ihren Blick durch den großen Raum schweifen. Sie konnte am Eingang Jigoku-sama erkennen, den sie durch das entgegenkommende Sonnenlicht nur als Schattengestalt wahr nahm.

°Irgendwie erinnert er mich an jemanden.° Doch nur kurz nahm diese Erinnerung Gestalt an und ein eisiger Schauer lief über ihren Rücken. Dann gesellte sich ein zweiter zu dem Schatten und nahm dem Ganzen den Schrecken.

„Fumio." Murmelte sie leise und beobachteten das kurze Gespräch in der Hoffnung an der Gestik dessen Inhalt erraten zu können. Aber schon nach kurzem gab sie es wieder auf.

Qualvoll schälte sie ihre Hände aus den Handschuhen und besah sich die rissige Haut.

„Wollen Sie eine Heilsalbe für Ihre Hände, Higurashi-sama?"

Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen.

„Fumio! Ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört."

„Sie waren auch ziemlich in den Anblick Ihrer geschunden Hände vertieft. Sie sollten sich eine Pause gönnen, ich habe Ihnen auch einen wundervollen Tee mitgebracht, Sie werden sich erfrischt fühlen."

Und er schenkte ihr auch gleich einen Becher voll ein und reichte ihn ihr.

Dankbar nahm sie ihn an und trank einen Schluck.

„Schmeckt wirklich vorzüglich, was ist das für ein Tee?"

„Ein Rezept meiner Mutter, sie gab es mir mit, als ich das erste Mal als Assistent mit einem Archäologen arbeitete, seitdem begleitet er mich überall mit hin." Bei den Worten schwenkte er leicht die Thermoskanne.

Kagome nahm einen weiteren Schluck und lauschte entspannt der Stille, die sie bei längerem Nachdenken doch merkwürdig fand.

„Sag, Fumio, täusche ich mich, oder ist es auf einmal ruhig geworden." Langsam wandte sie den Kopf und sah mit einem letzten Rest von Hoffnung in die Ecke. Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf und fragte sich, wie sie nur auf den absurden Gedanken kam, dass die neu angestellten Leute, nach einem Tag von sinnloser Rumbuddlerei und Gesaufe, doch noch anständig arbeiten würden.

„Wo sind sie hin?"

Der junge Mann wusste sofort worauf sich die Frage bezog.

„Sie sind nach draußen gegangen, um etwas zu essen." Auch sein Blick war auf die Stelle gefallen, die eher wie ein Sandkasten einiger Riesenkinder, als ein Ort der archäologischen Forschung aussah und er legte seine Stirn in Falten. Und erst nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens hängte er noch an:

„Was sie allerdings auch tun sollten."

„Was?"

„Essen. Mir ist nicht entgangen, dass sie bereits zu Mittag auf eine Mahlzeit verzichtete haben und das ist nun schon Stunden her."

Kagome wollte gerade betonen, dass sie keinen Hunger hätte, nur ihr Magen machte ihr einen ordentlichen Strich durch die Rechnung indem er laut knurrte.

„Ich glaube, du hast Recht."

Mit zittrigen Beinen, vom langen Knien, stand sie auf und steuerte leicht wankend auf den Ausgang zu. Fumio folgte ihr, immer bereit, sie notfalls zu stützen.

Die Sonne näherte sich schon immer mehr dem Horizont und ihre warmen Strahlen streichelten sanft Kagomes Gesicht, welches sie ihr mit verkniffenen Augen entgegenstreckte. Nach der langen Dunkelheit schmerzten das plötzlich Licht sehr und die junge Frau verharrte einige Sekunden an der Stelle, an der sie ins Freie getreten war.

So friedlich diese Kulisse auf wirkte, die vorherrschenden Geräusche taten es nicht. Lautes Gegröle und schadenfrohes Lachen empfingen Kagome in der Außenwelt. °Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?° dachte Kagome genervt und begann nach dem Ursprung der Stimmen zu suchen. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten traf sie die unfähigen Hilfsarbeiter bei ihrer Suche an. Laut lachend bewarfen sie ein hilfloses Tier mit Steinen und einer von ihnen rief:

„Hau endlich ab, du zweischwänzige Ausgeburt der Hölle!"

Kagome erstarrte in der Bewegung und meinte sich mit einmal an einen ähnlichen Vorfall bei ihren Abenteuer in der Senguko Jidai zu erinnern.

°Zweischwänzige Ausgeburt der Hölle?°

Sie stand noch immer am selben Fleck, als einer der Männer auf sie zugeschossen kam. Plötzlich hielt er einen großes Japanisches Messer in der Hand und schlug damit nach der kleinen Katze. Erschrocken sprang Kagome zur Seite und glaubte ihren Augen nicht zu trauen, als das Tier in ihr Blickfeld gelangte.

„Kirara." Flüsterte sie leise und als hätte sie sie verstanden, sprang die Katze ihr in die ausgestreckten Arme und fauchte den Mann an.

„Lassen Sie auf der Stelle diese Höllenvieh los!" Kam es augenblicklich von dem Kerl, der immer noch sein Messer schwang.

„Wagen Sie es ja nicht, ihr auch nur ein Haar zu krümmen! Das ist nur ein unschuldiges Tier!"

„Unschuldiges Tier? Sie haben doch keine Ahnung! Der zweischwänzige Schwanz besagt doch ganz eindeutig, dass sie widernatürlich ist!"

Hinter ihm stimmten ihm seine Kumpanen grölend zu und feuerten ihn an, als er versuchte, ihr Kirara wieder zu entreißen.

„Sie Baka! Finger weg! Wenn Sie der Anblick stört, dann sehen Sie nicht hin." Von ihrer Lautstärke überrascht, stolperte er ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Solche Töne hatte er von einer so zierlich wirkenden Frau wahrlich nicht erwartet.

„Und bevor ich es vergesse," Kagome hatte ihre Stimme wieder etwas gedämpft, bevor sie so laut, dass es von dem Berg wiederhallte, verkündete, „Sie sind gefeuert! Sie alle."

Damit wandte sie sich ab, wartete gar nicht auf die Erwiderung des Mannes und ging zu einem mehr als verblüfften Fumio zurück. Bevor er was sagen konnte, fauchte Kagome ihn an:

„Kein Wort und sie wird uns begleiten, oder du begleistest diese nette Gruppen da hinten." Und deutet mit einem Nicken zu den eben Entlassenen.

Fumio schluckte kurz, streifte das Tier mit einem Blick und behielt vorerst seine Gedanken bei sich.

Kagome hingegen besah sich die Katze genau. Ihr Fell war schmutzig und sah nicht sehr gepflegt aus. Auch war sie dünn. Sie konnte die Knochen unter der Haut spüren.

„Bist du es wirklich, Kirara?"

Ein bestätigendes Mautzen kam von ihr.

„Was ist nur geschehen?" Kagome hatte mit einmal Tränen in den Augen.

Kirara kuschelte sich näher und legte ihr den Kopf an die Wange. Sie wusste nicht woher, aber sie nahm an, dass der kleine Katzendämon mehr als glücklich war, sie zu sehen. Das Schnurren von ihr bestätigte das.

„Kennen Sie dieses Katze, Higurashi-San?" Fragte nun Fumio mehr als verblüfft von dieser Vertraulichkeit.

„Sie ist mir weggelaufen vor einigen Wochen." Log Kagome. „Doch nun habe ich sie hier wiedergefunden, Kirara."

„Haben Sie nicht mal von einem fetten Kater mit dem Namen Buyo erzählt?"

„Der war vor Kirara da. Aber da der immer fetter wurde, haben wir uns nach seinem Ableben zum Kauf einer Katze entschlossen."

„So eine Rasse habe aber noch nie gesehen." Fumio sah verwundert und mit leichtem Gruseln auf die zwei Schwänze.

„Die ist neu." Wand sich Kagome aus der Affäre und ging mit der „Katze" auf dem Arm auf das Zelt zu.  
"Fumio, was ist? Ich dachte wir essen jetzt?" Der Assistent riss sich mit Mühe aus seiner Starre und eilte Kagome nach.

Die Archäologin betrat die proffesorische Unterkunft und blieb gleich einmal wie angewurzelt stehen, sodass Fumio in sie hinein rannte. Vor ihren Augen breitet sich ein gar köstliches Buffet aus.

„Fumio, wie kommen all diese Sachen hierher?"

Vorsichtig lugte der Angesprochene über die Schulter der Frau.

„Ah das! Das gehört Jigóku. Er hat es sich heute Mittag liefern lassen. Unser Essen steht dort drüben." Und er deutete auf einen kleinen Tisch mit einigen Sandwiches.

Wütend murmelte sie unverständliches vor sich hin und stampfte entschlossen zu den Leckerein. Als erstes nahm sie sich einen Teller mit Japanische Nudeln mit Teriyaki- Spießen, auch gleich noch eine riesige Platte Sushi und als Nachspeise gebackene Bananen. So beladen balanzierte sie zu dem Tisch und fing sogleich an zu essen. Mit vollem Mund fragte sie den entstetzen Fumio:

„Wollen sie denn nichts?" Ohne auf seine Antwort zu warten aß sie genüsslich weiter, vergaß dabei aber nicht die abgemagerte Kirara, der sie immer wieder einen Brocken zuwarf. Als die Teller leer geputzt waren, lehnte sich Kagome zufrieden zurück.

„Ah, das war gut." Fumio musterte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick und verschlang den letzten Bissen seines Sandwiches.

Kirara sprang auf ihren Schoss und rollte sich schnurrend zusammen, während Kagome ihre Finger durch verfiltzte Fell gleiten ließ. Gedankerverloren starrte sie druch den Eingang ins freie, wo das Licht des Tages allmählich verblasste.

„Wir sollten wieder an die Arbeit gehen." sagte sie leise mehr zu sich, als zu ihrem Assistenten.

Sanft setzte sie das Kätzchen wieder auf den Boden und erhob sich. Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen genießend ging sie, gefolgt von Fumio und Kirara, auf die Höhle. Vor dem Eingang blieb sie noch einmal stehen:

„Na dann wollen wir mal." zog sich ihre Handschuhe an und ward im nächsten Moment vom Berg verschlungen.

Die Nacht war schon vor geraumer Zeit herein gebrochen und Kagome war schon mehr als müde. Immer öfter fielen ihr die Augen zu, doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie war sich sicher, dass es da etwas gab, das sie finden musste. Und zwar nur sie.

Fumio hatte es endlich aufgegeben, sie zur Rückkehr zu bewegen und hat sich in den Wagen schlafen gelegt. Bald war auch Kirara ihm gefolgt und so war sie nun ganz allein in der dunkeln kalten Höhle, was sie aber nicht weiter störte.

„Verflixt das gibt es doch nicht! Da muss doch was sein!" Wütend warf sie ihre kleine Schaufel gegen einen Felsen und was dies zum Vorschein brachte, lies sie alle Müdigkeit vergessen. Unter dem dunklen Stein leuchtete etwas weißes hervor, was eindeutig nicht zum natürlichen Umfeld dieses Ortes gehörte.

Kagome grub weiter und weiter, entfernte Schicht für Schicht des jahrhunderte alten Felsen und stand am Ende neben einem riesigen Schädelknochen eines Hundes, dessen Maße vom Kiefer bis zum Scheitel, ihre eigene Körpergröße bei weitem übertraf.

„Wahnsinn!" brachte sie noch heraus, dann ließ sie etwas verstummen.

Plötzlich hatte sich etwas verändert, etwas das nicht seh- oder gar greifbar war, ihr jedoch die Luft abzuschnüren drohte. Ihre Mikosinne schlugen Alarm, so außer Übung sie auch waren.

Ein Geräusch ließ sie umfahren und sie sah einen großen Schatten am Eingang, der verzweifelt versuchte zu ihr durchzudringen. Den Schatten konnte die bald als Säbelzahn-Kirara identifizieren, die mit all ihren Dämonenkräften versuchte gegen ein Kraftfeld anzukommen. °Das war sicher vorher noch nicht da° konnte Kagome noch denken, bis sich zwei große Hände mit Krallen auf ihre Schultern legten und die Luft vor ihr zu flimmern begann. Die Angst umklammerte ihr Herz und brachte ihren Puls zum Rasen, dennoch wendete sie langsam den Kopf.

„Inu ... Yasha?" Noch nie war sie so froh gewesen ihn zu sehen und gleichzeitig wurde sie wütend.

„Wie kannst du mich nur so erschrecken! Und wo warst du überhaupt die ganze Zeit! Und ... und..." Ganz langsam wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie ihn spüren konnte und nicht bloß sehen.

„Du hast einen Körper!" Kagome würde auf keine einzige ihrer Fragen eine Antwort bekommen, das wusste sie und dennoch tat es ihr gut mit ihm zu reden. Sanft zog er sie in seine Arme und legte seinen Finger auf ihre Lippen. Die junge Frau wollte gerade genussvoll die Augen schließen als sich zärtlich zwei Finger um ihr Kinn legten und ihren Blick wieder auf das helle Flimmern vor ihr zwang. Je länger sie hinsah, desto mehr glaubte sie Konturen in dem Ganzen erkennen zu können. Wieder wendete sie sich Inu Yasha zu:

„Inu Yasha, was ist das?" Seine einzige Antwort bestand darin, erneut in das Licht zu deuten, dessen Intensität nun wieder abnahm. Wie versteinert starrte Kagome auf das, was es hinterlassen hatte und nur stotternd brachte sie den Namen des Wesen vor ihr über die Lippen:

„Se ... Sessho ... Sesshoumaru!"


	8. Once upon a time

**Once upon a time ...**

„Sesshoumaru?" Fragte Kagmie erneut nach.

Er deutete und mit einmal fühlte sie Inu Yashas Hand in ihrer.

Eine Stimme sagte in ihrem Kopf:

„Sieh und versteh, Miko."

Gleißendes Licht umgab sie und wie ein Geist schwebte sie über Wälder, Wiesen, Reisfelder und Dörfer. Bis sie zu etwas kam, was ihr vertaut vorkam. Der Schrein, den Kaede hütete.

Sie flog weiter und bemerkte mit einmal, dass Inu Yasha immer noch ihre Hand hielt und auch Sesshoumaru da war.

Eine bekannte Jungenstimme schal mit einmal durch den Wald zu ihnen herauf:

„INU YASHA! Warum kann Kagome nicht mehr zu uns kommen? Und du nicht zu ihr gehen? Ich will sie wieder haben!"

„Verdammt! Ich weiß es doch auch nicht!"

„Aber wenn du ständig in den Brunnen springst, bringt das auch nichts." Erklang mit einmal die ruhige Stimme Mirokus zu ihnen.

Endlich landete die kleine Gruppe Geister hinter Sango und einer kleinen Kirara in der Nähe des Brunnens Versteinert sahen sie der Szene zu, die sich vor 500 Jahren im Sengoku Jidai abspielte und wie das Unheil seinen Anfang genommen hatte. Noch einmal wurden sie von Nebel umhüllt.

Inu Yasha hastet durch den Wald. Immer wieder schlugen ihm Blätter und Zweige ins Gesicht, da nicht wie üblich den Weg über die Wipfel der Bäume nahm, sondern Quer durch den Wald raste. Seit er diesn süßen Duft vernommen hatte, beherrschte SIE seine Gedanken. ER hatte einfach seine Freunde stehen lassen, gegenüber einem Dämonen. Auch Tessaiga war zurück gelassen worden, nur noch eines zähle: „Kagome!"

Nach gut einer Stunde hatten Miroku, Sango und Shippo ihn wieder gefunden. Der Dämon war dem Knochenbummerang zum Opfer gefallen und gemeinsam haben sie auf Kirara Inu Yashas Spur verfolgt. Die Anfangs schnellen Schritte, mit denen sie auf ihn zukamen, wurden immer langsamer, bis sie schließlich vor ihm standen. Der Halbdämon saß gebückt auf dem Rande des magischen Brunnens und hielt krampfhaft ein Kästchen in Händen.

„Inu Yasha, was war denn los?" Durchbrach Shippo die Stille.

Tänen glitzerten in den goldenen Augen, als diese den Kitsunen wütend anfunkelten.

„Was los war? Kagome war hier!" Mühsam quetschte er die Worte zwischen den Lippnen hervor und seine Krallen gruben sich in das Holz der Schatulle.

Shippo bemerkte dies alles nicht, während Sango und Miroku nur stumm gelauscht hatten und nun ein paar Schritte zurück wichen.

„Kagome war hier? Wo ist sie jetzt?" Aufgeregt hüpfte der kleine Fuchs umher.

„Weg." Bitterkeit troff dick aus diesem einem Wort. „Und das hier hat sie da gelassen." Mit einer kräftigen Bewegung schmiss er das Kästchen auf den Boden, sodass der Deckel sich öffnete und der Inhalt herauskullerte.

„Shikon no Tama" flüsterten sie ehrfürchtig im Chor als sie das Kleinod erblickten. Niemanden fiel auf, wie sich seine Augenfarbe verändert hatte.

_iKagome hatte bis jetzt sie Szene stumm und regungslos verfolgt: °Oh Inu Yasha!°. Sie spürte seine Gegenwart hinter ihrem Rücken und nahm sehr wohl wahr, wie unangenehm ihm diese Erinenrung war. Zu gerne hätte sie sich zu ihm umgedreht und ihn in den Arm genommen, nur dann hätter er die Tränen in ihren Augen erblickt, und das wollte sie nicht. °Es tut mir so leid. Hätte ich gewusst, dass das Juwel wieder in die andere Zeit gelangt, dann hätte ich es nie in den Brunnen geworfen.°_

_Fast automatisch wollte sie zu ihm gehen, das Monster mit den roten Augen trösten, doch sie war nicht mehr, als ein weißer Nebel, der sich im Herbst über die Ebenen legt. Ihre Hand glitt mühelos durch ihn hindurch und zum ersten Mal konnte sie erahnen, wie sich Inu Yasha als Geist fühlen musste. /i _

Ein tiefes Grollen entrang sich seiner Kehle und erst jetzt wurde auch Shippo geward, was mit Inu Yasha geschehen war. Ohne Tessaiga konnte er sich seine Blutes nicht erwehren, dass durch seine Wut und Verzweiflung in Wallung geraten war. Wie von Sinnen begann er mit seinen Klauen die steinernen Wände des Brunnes zu demolieren, bis diese nach gaben und sein Blut von seinen Händen tropfte. Schwer atmend wandte er sich seinen Freunden zu, die mit schreckens geweitenden Augen noch immer an der selben Stelle standen. Erst als die Dämonenaugen sie lüstern erfassten erwachten sie aus der Starre.

„Verdammt Miroku, was sollen wir jetzt machen? Wir können ihn doch nicht töten? Er ist doch unser Freund." sagte Sango, noch während sich ihre Hand an ihren Bummerrang legte.

Gehetzt und nach Hilfe -oder zumindest einer Idee – suchend, blickte sich der angesprochene um, bis sein Blick dann auf seine linke Hand und den Gegenstand darin fiel.

„er muss Tessaiga zurück bekommen."

„Guter Vorschlag nur wie." keuchte die Dämonenjägerin, während sie Inu Yashas Sankontesso auswich und gleichzeitig ihre Waffe nach ihm schlug. Mit einem Wink wehrte er den Angriff ab und setzte der Frau hinterher, die geschickt hochsprang und sich ihren Bummerrang zurück holte.

Miroku beobachtet den Kampf, unschlüssig was er tun solle. Plötzlich kam er sich ohne Narakus Bösen Fluch furchtbar hilflos vor. Doch tatenlos zusehen wollte er auch nicht. Mit wenigen Schritten war er zwischen dem wild gewordenen Halbdämonen und Sango, und verschaffte ihr etwas Zeit, indem er vor Inu Yashas Nase einen Bannkreis errichtete.

„Wir müssen es irgendwie schaffen, ihn bewusstlos zu schlagen, denn einfach so, wird er sein Schwert nicht annehmen." keuchte der Mönch noch, kurz bevor die Barriere zusammenbrach. Er hatte Inu Yashas Kräfte gewaltig unterschätzt.

„Nun sind sie auf mich angewiesen. Nur ich kann Miroku noch retten." murmelte der Dämonenjunge Shippo entschlossen mit schlotternden Knien, da Sango einfach zu weit weg war.

„Fuchsfeuer." Sein Mut belohnte ihn mit Glück und er tarf genau in die roten Augen seines Freundes. Für einen Moment war dieser orientierungslos, und diese Gelegenheit nutzte Sango.

„Hie rbitte das japanische Wort für Knochenbummerang einfügen " Unbeirrt flog es auf Inu Yasha zu und traf diesen am Kopf. Bewusstlos sank er zu Boden. Erleichtert sackte der kleine Fuchs zusammen, Sango fing ihre Waffe wieder auf und Miroku kroch auf allen Vieren zu dem Halbdämonen und drückte ihm das beschützende Schwert in die Hand.

„Puhh! Geschafft. Wir sind stärker geworden, seit Kagome weg ist." Für diese Aussage ernte er von Sango einen strafenden Blick, da dieser eigentlich nicht viel getan hatte – zumindest ihrer Meinung nach.

Als Inu Yasha wieder zu sich kam, saßen seine drei Freunde am Lagerfeuer, welches mit seinem Schein die Nacht erhellte und aßen genüsslich gebratenen Fisch. Sango hatte bei dem Kampf einige Verletzungen einstecken müssen und trug nun um Arme und Brust Bandagen, ebenso wie Miroku. Nur Shippo war heil davon gekommen.

Leicht benommen griff er sich an seinen schmerzenden Kopf:

„Was ... Was ist geschehen?"

„Weißt du das wirklich nicht mehr, Inu Yasha?" die pipsige Stimme des jüngsten in der Gruppe bereitet ihm noch mehr Kopfschmerzen und er verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Doch, jetzt fällt mir alles wieder ein." Stück für Stück kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück und ließ auch nicht das kleinste Detail aus.

„Es tut mir leid." murmelte er in seinen imaginären Bart.

„Schon gut, du kannst ja nichts dafür." Sango nahm ihm seine Reaktion nicht übel. °Wahrscheinlich hätte ich auch so reagiert.°

„Möchtest du etwas essen?" Doch Miroku bekam keine Antwort. Geistesabwesend starrte der Hanyou in den Himmel, der Mönch konnte erahnen, was in ihm vorging und so stand er auf und trat neben ihn.

„Inu Yasha?" Der angesprochene zeigte keine Reaktion und Miroku legte die Stirn in Falten und fohr einfach fort:

„Denkst du wirklich Kagome würde soetwas tun. Sie liebt dich doch. Das hat sie dir selbst gesagt."

Inu Yasha wand sich um und funkelte Miroku wütend an:

„Ach ja? Tut sie das? Und wieso ist die dann einfach verschwunden, einfach nicht zurück gekommen. ..." Der Kloss in Inu Yashas Hals wurde bei jedem Wort größer und so fuhr er mit seinen Anschuldigungen nicht fort.

Der Mönch ließ sich neben seinen Freund nieder und legte diesem aufmunternd die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ja und das weißt du auch genau. Und das sie das Juwel zurück geschickt hat, bedeutet nur, das irgendetwas passiert sein muss."

Inu Yasha schuckte kurz und nickte dann.

„Ja du hast recht." Ruhig stand er auf und nahm sich nun doch von dem Fisch.

Besorgt beobachteten ihn 3 Augenpaare beim Essen, das er so still wie sonst nie einnahm.

_°10 Jahre.° Dachte Kagome nur. °10 Jahre wußte ich nicht, ob es ihnen gut geht, oder nicht.°_

_Sie beobachtet die ruhige Szene und das Herz wollte ihr stehen bleiben._

_°So sind wir früher oft beisammen gesessen.° Sie musste an sich halten, um nicht laut aufzuheulen. Zu gerne wäre sie jeden Einzelnen angesprungen und hätte ihn umarmt und nie wieder losgelassen._

„Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem Shikon no Tama?" Unterbrach Sango die Stille.

„Ich weiß nicht." meine Inu Yasha mit vollem Mund, seine Laune hatte sich schon deutlich gebessert.

„Ich hätte da eine Idee." meldete sich Miroku zu Wort. „Ich hörte von einem..."

_iMehr hörte sie nicht mehr, mit einmal wechselte das Bild wie bei einem Videorecorder mit Schnellvorlauf. Und gleich darauf fand sie sich irgendwie im Himmel schwebend wieder._

„_Ahhh" entfuhr es ihr, bevor sie bemerkt, dass sie ja nicht mehr als ein Geist war und ihr nichts geschehen konnte. An ihr vorbei flog gerade Ah- Uh und das Geistertrio folgte dem Flugtier. Und plötzlich hörte sie seine Stimme, die so lange nicht mehr hatte vernehmen dürfen/i_

„Und du bist dir sicher, Sesshoumaru, dass es ER ist?" Der Hanyou Inu Yasha hockte zusammen mit Sango, Shippou und Miroku auf Kirara. Der Drache flog hinter ihnen her, während ein sehr lebendig aussehender Sesshoumaru neben der Katzendämonin einherschwebte.

„Ja." Mehr wollte er seinem halbdämonischen Bruder und dessen Freunden nicht mitteilen.

„VERDAMMT! Dabei war ich mir so sicher, dass wir ihn vernichtet hätten." Und sah dabei Miroku vielsagend an, der aber nur den Kopf schüttelte. Das Windloch war also nach wie vor weg.

Der Inu Youkai nickte nur.

Nach kurzer Zeit landeten sie vor einer Höhle, die Kagome irgendwie sehr bekannt vorkam. Aber etwas störte sie, etwas passte nicht ins Bild. Der Eingang sah genauso aus, wie der aus ihrer Zeit. Aber,... Nach einigem Überlegen fiel es ihr auf: Das Licht der Sonne und die Landschaft dahinter waren nicht richtig. Der Hügel, den sie rechts neben dem Berg erblickte, müsste eigentlich hinter ihr sein und das Dorf im Tal wäre von ihrem Standpunkt aus eigentlich nicht zu sehen.

Geschockt lauschte sie den Worten Sesshoumaru, wie er seinem Diener Jaken befahl:

„Kehre mit Rin zum Schrein zurück, wo diese Miko Kaede wacht. Egal was du hörst."

„Aber Sesshoumaru -Sama..." Versuchte er einzulenken.

„Keine Widerworte."

„Ja, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Jaken verbeugte sich.

Der Inu Youkai wandte sich mit einmal direkt an das Mädchen:

„Rin, was auch immer passiert, bleib das fröhliche Kind, das du jetzt bist."

„Sesshoumaru-Sama, Ihr kommt doch wieder?"

„Das weiß ich nicht." War die kanppe Antwort.

Da machte Rin etwas, das sie nie tun und er sicherlich nie zulassen würde, sie umarmte kurz seine Beine und bat erneut:

„Bitte kommt wieder, Sesshoumaru.-Sama."

Flüchtig berührte er mit seiner Hand ihr Haar und wandte sich dann entschlossen von ihr ab. Er folgte seinem Bruder und seinen Freunden ins Innere des Tempels.

„Bitte kommt wieder, Sesshoumaru-Sama." Weinte Rin erneut leise.

_iAls Kagome aus ihrer Lage hinaus das Mädchen weinen sah, hatte sie mit einmal das starke Bedürfnis, die Kleine in ihre Arme zu schliessen. Schnell warf sie einen Blick zu Sesshoumaru und sah etwas, was sie nun nicht erwartet hätte. Trauer lag in seinem Blick und Bedauern. Weder das Eine, noch das Andere hätte sie je von ihm erwartet./i_

„Es ist noch da." Schnell nahm Inu Yasha das Juwel vom Altar, hang es sich um den Hals und verbarg es unter seiner Suika.

„Zum Glück. Er scheint es noch nicht geschafft zu haben." Seufzte Miroku auf.

„Glaubt ihr?" Erklang eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

„NARAKU! Du Bastard!" Rief Inu Yasha aus und hob sein Schwert an. „Wie zum 'Teufel kannst du noch leben?"

„Ich lebe nicht mehr, Hanyou." Narakus druchscheinende Gestalt glitt aus dem Schatten. Er war nur ein Geist. Doch davon ließ sich der Halbdämon nicht beeindrucken.

„SELBER!" Mit den Worten hob er Tessaiga nach oben und ließ es nach unten saußen. Begleitet von den Worten

„KAZE NO KIZU!" entfachte er die Macht seines Schwertes.

Die gelbe Energie vermischte sich mit der blauen aus dem Schwert von Sesshoumaru. Tensaiga.

Immer noch hämmisch Grinsend sah Naraku den Energiewierbeln entgegen. Doch anstatt das sie ihn traffen, glitten die Energien durch ihn hindurch und zerstörrten die Wand hinter dem Altar. Naraku lachte hönisch:

„Ihr Idioten. Einem Geist kann man nicht mehr töten." Ein befriedigendes Lächeln legte sich auf seinen Züge.

„Wenn man es genau nimmt, haben du und deine Bande mir sogar einen Gefallen getan." Kurz darauf verschwand der Schatten in Sesshoumarus Körper. Seine Mimik veränderte sich und mit dunkler Stimme sagte er:

„Nun habe ich mehr Macht als jemals zuvor."

„Naraku hat von Sesshoumaru Besitz ergriffen." hauchte Miroku fassungslos.

„Jetzt werde ich einen nach dem anderen vernichten und zum Schluss hole ich mir das Juwel." Grinsend griff er nach dem Schwert an Sesshoumarus, seiner Seite und ... wurde abgewiesen. Fluchend zog er seine Hand zurück, die von Brandwunden übersäht war.

Wollte ursprünglich schreiben, dass er sich nen elektrischen Schlag holt und hab mir dabei Sessi mit zu Berge stehenden Haaren vorgestellt - Lachanfall

„Na dann eben anders. Giftklauenangriff!( bitte übersetzen)"

Sango sprang in lezter Minute zur Seite und so traf das ätzende Gift nur die Wand hinter hier. Kaum war sie wieder auf den Beinen schleuderte sie dem Besessenen ihren Bummerang entgegen, dem der vollblütige Youkai mit Leichtigkeit auswich.

Inu Yasha stand seinem Bruder unschlüssige gegebüber, Tessaiga fest in Händen. Dennoch wagte er nicht es gegen ihn einzusetzen. °Verdammt was soll ich tun?°

Plötzlich veränderte sich dessen Gesicht zu einer schmerzverzerrten Grimasse.

„Jagt endlich diesen Bastard aus meinem Körper!" Anscheinend focht auch Sesshoumaru einen schweren Kampf.

Inu Yasha holte tief Luft, holte aus und schrie:

„Koungusha!"

Tausende kleine Diamantsplitter durchschlugen den Körper des Hundedämon.

„UMPF!" Brachte er nur hervor. „Das wird euch nichts nützen. Denn ich bin unzerstörbar. Ich bin nun ein Dai Youkai!" Es war wieder Narakus Stimme die sprach, doch nun sah Miroku die Chance für seinen Einsatz. Mit einem Satz heftet er ihm einen Bannzettel an die Stirn, direkt über den Halbmond und der Geist wurde aus dem Körper getrieben. Erschöpft sank Sesshoumaru auf die Knie und sagte etwas wiederstrebend:

„Danke." Zu mehr ließ er sich allerdings nicht hinreißen.

Auch Narakus Geist sah nun etwas geschwächt aus, was man bei der durchscheinenden Subsantz allerdings nur schwer sagen konnte. Und schnell erkannten sie, wie sehr sie sich doch geirrt hatten. Die dunkle Seele schien sich auszudehnen, wurde immer rauchiger und bald fiel das Atmen schwer.

„Miasma." sagte Sango und befestigte sich ihren Atemschutz vor Mund und Nase.

„Ihr habt keine Chance zu entkommen. Dieses Mal ist es endgültig aus." Kurz sah er sich um. „Da fällt mir auf, wo ist dieses freche Mädchen, diese seltsame Miko in ihrer komischen Kleidung?" Zu gern hätte er sich auch Kikyous Wiedergeburt entledigt.

„Das geht dich nichts an!" Fauchte Inu Yasha hustend zur Antwort. Er hob erneut Tessaiga an und zerschlug das Miasma. Sein Bruder und seine Freunde atmeten erleichtert aus.

Die erneute Erschütterung hatte die Substanz der Höhle erheblich beeinträchtig und die ersten Risse durchzogen die Decke, doch keiner achtete darauf.

„Wenn wir dich nicht töten können, dann schicken wir dich einfach gleich ins Jenseits."

Sesshoumaru zeichnete mit Tessaiga einen fast perfekten Halbmond, der ein scharzes Tor öffnete. Wind sog und zerrte an Naraku.

„NEIN! So einfach werdet ihr mich nicht los." Und Naraku lies sich einfach durch den Steinboden gleiten.

„Duckt euch." Befahl Sesshoumaru nur knapp. Alle schmissen sich auf den Boden und der Halbmond zerstörrte die Wand hinter ihnen. Diesmal war es der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte. Steine begannen von der Decke zu regnen und jeder hatte seine liebe Not, den zeitweisen gewaltigen Brocken auszuweichen. Schutt und Erde folgten und der Eingang drohte verschütte zu werden.

Inu Yasha drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um und befahl:

„Geht. Den Rest erledigen wir alleine."

„Inu Yasha. Natürlich bleiben wir an deiner Seite." Widersprach Miroku ihm sogleich.

„Ich sagte: GEHT! Sesshoumaru und ich machen ihn endgültig fertig."

„Ist gut."

„Wir sehen uns draußen, nicht wahr, Inu Yasha?" Fragte Shippou noch einmal nach.

„Ja." Mehr wollte der Hanyou nicht sagen.

„Pass auf dich auf, Inu Yasha." Hörte er noch Sangos Stimme, dann war sie zusammen mit den anderen dreien nach draußen gegangen.

Ein lautes Poltern erklang und der Eingang war mit einigen großen Steinen verschlossen.

„So was dummes. Warum seid ihr nicht mit ihnen geflohen. Bastarde." Fauchte Naraku sie an, der inzwischen neben den beiden wieder aufgetaucht war. Nicht einmal der Körper des mächtigen Dämonen konnte ihm jetzt noch helfen.

„Soll ich dazu noch was sagen?" Fragte Sesshoumaru zur Antwort mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

Beide Brüder sahen sich an und nickten. Jeder wußte, was nun passieren würde und jeder würde dafür einstehen.

Noch einmal zeichnete Sesshoumaru mit Tensaige einen Halbkreis, der sich hinter dem Geist abzeichnete. Naraku sah ihn erstaunt an:

„Daneben."

„Nicht ganz." Inu Yasha setzte mit einem Kaze-no-Kizu nach, das direkt vor Narkau vorbei rauschte. Auch wenn er ihn nicht zerstören konnte, der Winde, den er erzeugt hatte, brachte den Bösewicht dennoch aus dem Gleichgewicht. Laut schreiend stolperte er nach hinten und verschwand spurlos.

Als sich der Staub gelegt hatte, fragte die ächzende Stimme von Inu Yasha.

„Ist es endlich vorbei?"

„Ja. Es ist vorbei."

„Dann ist gut."

Ein Stein fiel herab und traf den Hanyou, bevor er ausweichen konnte, an der Stirn. Er blutete. Weiteres Geröll und regelrechte Brocken fielen herab und ließen den beiden Brüdern keine Chance mehr, zu entkommen.

öffnete Sesshoumaru seine Augen und robbte zu dem Körper hinüber, der zu seinem Halbbruder gehörte.

Doch das, was er witterte, gefiel ihm nicht. Unter einem großen Stein liegend, sah man kaum noch etwas von dem Hanyou. Nur einige Zipfel seiner roten Suika waren noch zu erkennen.

„Verdammet Hanyou!" Fauchte Sesshoumaru.

Während er den nun toten Körper seines Bruders betrachtete, viel ihm etwas auf. Seine Gefühle hatten sich verändert. Er empfand so etwas wie Trauer für ihn und Bedauern, dass sie nie wie Brüder hatten sein dürfen.

„Verdammter Hanyou!" Wiederholte er seine Worte.

Steine rieselten auf seinen Kopf. Er hatte keine Kraft mehr sich zu befreien. Die Luft wurde knapp. Der Dämon keuchte schon, versuchte mit der Nase so flach wie möglich zu atmen. Doch das reichte schon bald nicht mehr. In einem letzten verzweifelten Versuch am Leben zu bleiben, nahm er seine wahre Gestalt an, doch zu spät.

Ein Knirschen erklangüber ihm und als er nach oben sah, dachte er nur noch:

°Wenn wir schon nicht im Leben vereint sein konnten, dann wenigstens im Tod. Unsere Aufgabe haben wir erfüllt.°

Damit schloß er seine goldenen Augen für immer und ergab sich seinem Schicksal. Er bekam schon nicht mehr mit, wie ein riesiger Felsbrocken herabstürzte und seinen Körper begrub.

„Inu Yasha."

°Wer ruft da. Mutter?° Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen.

„Inu Yaha!" Dieses Mal fiel der Ruf energischer aus.

Endlich gelang es ihm, seine Lider aufzuschlagen und was er erblickte, ließ ihn aus seine liegenden Position hochfahren.

„Wer bist du?"

„Hat dir deine Mutter nicht etwas Anstand beigebracht? Oder hast du das die letzten 200 Jahre verlernt? Ich bin Amaterasu."

„Die Sonnengöttin?" Inu Yasha klappte regelrecht der Mund nach unten.

„In Person." Kritisch sah sie sich um.

„Da habt ihr ja ganz schön was angerichtet."

„Keh! Das war sicher nicht unsere Schuld sondern die von dem Bastard Naraku."

„Ja, Naraku. Wegen ihm bin ich eigentlich hier."Amaterasu verzog angeekelt das Gesicht.

„Was ist mit ihm?" Fragte nun eine tiefe, männliche Stimme neben ihm.

Erschrocken sah Inu Yasha Sesshoumaru neben sich stehen.

„Ihr seid mit ihm in meinem Tempel gefangen"

„„Lebt der Bastard immer noch?" Knirschte der Hanyou daher mit den Zähnen.

„Ja, er hat sich vor seiner Vernichtung gedrückt, indem er einen Scarabäus in Besitz nahm."

„Ein Mistkäfer, wie passend." murmelte Sesshoumaru zu sich selbst. Die Sonnengöttin überging die unhöfliche Unterbrechung und sprach weiter.

„Er beschmutzt mit seiner Anwesenheit mein Heiligtum! Nur mit der reinigenden Energie einer Miko kann er endgültig vernichtet werden."

„Kagome."

„Außerdem wurde durch euren Kampf der Standort meines Tempels verändert. Er ist nun nach Westen ausgerichtet. NACH WESTEN! Der Schrein einer Sonnengöttin!" Amaterasu war sichtlich wütend, kleine Flammen wanderten auf ihrer Haut umher.

„So leid es mir tut, aber ich kann auch nicht in die nächste Welt gehen lassen. Ihr seid an diesem Dielemma Schuld und ihr werdet es wieder in Ordnung bringen."

„Wie denn? Wir sind tot!" Missbilligenden zog die Sonnengöttin eine Augenbraue hoch. Anstand war keine von Inu Yashas Stärken.

„Ihr werdet wieder zurück geschickt. Da eure Körper aber nun zerstörrt sind, müsst ihr eure Aufgabe als Geister erfüllen und die Überreste dieses Naraku bewachen, bis in weiter Zukunft ihr wieder mit Kagome vereint seid." Ihr Blick blieb an Inu Yasha haftet.

„Und als Strafe belege ich euch mit einem Bann. Ihr werdet euch niemanden mit Worten mitteilen können, erst wenn ihr eure Kräfte vereinigt habt und Narakus Vernichtung bevorsteht, wird euch die Sprache wiedergegeben." Die Göttin hatte geendet.

Ein gleißendes Licht umschloss die beiden Seelen von Sesshoumaru und Inu Yasha.

Kurz darauf fanden sie sich in der Höhle wieder, direkt neben dem großen Körper eines Hundedämons.

„Willkommen. Hat man euch nicht eingelassen? Das tut mir aber leid." Lachte Naraku, der sich auf einem Stein niedergelassen hatte, aus. „Sieht so aus als wären wir gemeinsam hier gefangen."

„Du baka, das ist alles deine Schuld." Schrie Inu Yasha, stürzte sich auf ihn und verpasste ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken. Da nun beide Geister waren, konnten sie sich prügeln bis zum Umfallen und das die nächsten Hunderte von Jahren.

Sesshoumaru setzte sich auf den nächsten freien Stein und stüzte nachdenklich das Kinn in seine Hand. Der Tag war nun gar nicht nach seinem Geschmak verlaufen. Überhaupt nicht und nun saß er hier fest. Für ewig lange und das auch noch mit Inu Yasha und Naraku.

Besser konnte es nicht werden. (Achtung: Sarkasmus!)


	9. Der Auftraggeber

Der Auftraggeber 

„Higurashi-San!"

Eine Stimme schmeichelte sich an Kagomes Ohr.

„Higurashi-San!" Arme legten sich um ihre Schultern und schüttelten sie sanft.

Endlich gelang es ihr, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Wo bin ich?"

„In der Höhle. Sie müssen eingeschlafen sein, Higurashi-San."

„Oh" Gähnend erhob sie sich und blickte sich um.

Als sie die riesigen Schädelknochen neben sich sah, fiel ihr wieder ein, was sie heute Nacht erlebt hatte.

„Fumio. Ich... ich..." sie konnte nicht sprechen und fing mit einmal haltlos an zu weinen.

„Higurashi-San." Fumio stand hilflos vor ihr und sah seiner Chefin zu, wie sie sich die Augen aus dem Kopf heulte. Um sich abzulenken, betrachtete er das, was sie heute Nacht ausgegraben hatte.

„Das ist aber kein Dinosaurier." Bemerkte er an, um sie abzulenken.

„Nein, Fumio, Und wenn ich dir das jetzt erkläre, würdest du es mir so oder so nicht glauben." Brachte sie endlich hervor.

„Wo ist Kirara?" Wollte sie noch wissen.

„Im Wagen. Sie hätte beinahe Jigoku-San angefallen heute früh. Er hat sie dafür zum Dank getreten."

„Dieser Mistkerl! Fumio, war er schon hier drinnen?"

„Nein. Er war nur kurz da und verschwand gleich wieder. Murmelte etwas davon, dass er neue Arbeiter suchen würde, oder dergleichen."

„Hm, auch Recht. Bitte, Fumio, sag ihm vorerst nichts von diesem Fund. Ich bitte dich. Das muss unter uns bleiben."

Traurig sah Kagome den Schädel an. Nun wusste sie, was sich damals abgespielt hatte. Doch wo waren die Überreste von Naraku? Fand sie die hier etwa auch noch? Oder, war er entkommen?

°Verdammt noch eins!° Sie schlug sich mit der geballten Faust auf die Hand. °Ich brauche Pfeil und Bogen.°

„Fumio. Gibt es in der Stadt ein Geschäft, wo ich Waffen herbekomme?"

„Sicherlich, aber wofür brauchen Sie das?"

„Als Ausgleich."

Fumio überlegte kurz.

„Nein, ich wüsste da keines. Aber im Hotel bieten sie Bogen schießen an, soweit ich weiß. Das könnten sie doch als Ausgleich tun."

Kagome nickte. „Ja das wäre gut, dochnun lass uns weiterarbeiten: ich weiß, da ist noch mehr."

Entschlossen stand sie auf und nahm ihre kleine Schaufel wieder auf.

°Ich muss Tensaiga finden. Nur so kann ich mit ihnen reden.°

„Aber. Higurashi-San. Sollten Sie nicht erst ins Hotel fahren und sich was etwas frisch machen?"

„Stinke ich etwa schon?"

Sie hob ihren Arm und roch in der Achselhöhle, konnte aber keine verdächtigen Gerüche feststellen.

„Nein, Nein. So meinte ich das nicht!" Beschwichtigend hob Fumio seine Arme und wurde rot um die Nase.

„Es ist eher so, dass sie erwartet werden."

„Ich werde erwartet? Von wem denn?" Doch Fumio konnte nur mit den Schultern zucken.

„Ich bekam einen Anruf vom Hotel, dass ein älterer Herr nach ihnen gefragt hat und nun im Foyer sitzt."

Kagomes Gedanken rasten, als sie aufstand und Richtung Tageslicht ging. Wer konnte nur auf die warten? Ein älterer Herr? So sehr sie sich auch bemühte, konnte sie sich nicht erklären, was dieser von ihr wollen könnte.

Während sie gedankenverloren einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, säuberte sie ihre Hände notdürftig mit einem alten Lappen und trat dann in das Licht des neuen Tages. Kurz musste sie blinzeln, denn die ungewohnte Helligkeit stach in ihren Augen.

Plötzlich legte sich ein Schatten über sie; jemand stand genau zwischen ihr und der Morgensonne. Mit der Hand die Augen schützend wandte sie sich um und konnte aber nur die Schemen der Gestalt ausmachen, die sie ansprach:

„Frau Higurashi?" die Stimme des Mannes klangt vorsichtig und prüfend, beinahe so, als hätte er Angst vor ihrer Antwort.

„Ja?" Kagome ging einen Schritt beiseite um, nicht mehr von der Sonne geblendet, den Mann erkennen zu können. „Und sie sind...?"

Ihre Augen huschten musternd über seine Statur, die zwar etwas rundlich, aber bei weitem nicht massig war. Sein ergrautes Haar und der weiße Bart waren kurz gehalten und gepflegt. Und auch seine Kleidung zeugte von Wohlstand und gutem Geschmack.

Lächelnd ruhte sein Blick auf ihr und er fragt nach einigen verstrichenen Sekunden sanft:

„Fertig?" Und erst da wurde Kagome bewusst, wie unverhohlen sie ihn angestarrt hatte und errötete. Hastig suchte sie einen Weg aus der peinlichen Situation, was ihr aber von dem Herrn abgenommen wurde. Er ging auf sie zu und verbeugte sich vor ihr.

„Ich bin Okan Chikaraund sozusagen ihr Chef." Wie von Donner gerührt stand sie dem Mann gegenüber. Ihr Chef! Das hatte Kagome nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und deutete nun ihrerseits eine leichte Verbeugung an.

„Es ist mir eine Ehre Chikara-san."

„Nicht doch, Kind." Er legte die Hände an ihre Schultern und richtete sie mit sanftem Druck wieder auf. Innerlich musste er lächeln, hatte er doch nie gedacht, sie einmal „Kind" zu nennen.

„Lass diese Förmlichkeiten, dazu kennen wir uns schon zu lange. Auch wenn du mich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr wieder erkennst."

Fragend schaute Kagome ihn an und wusste aber im selben Moment, dass sie darauf jetzt keine Antwort bekommen würde. Fumio riss sie aus ihren Gedanken:

„Higurashi-san!" Plötzlich stand er hinter ihr und tippte ihr auf die Schulter. Erschrocken fuhr sie herum.

„Was gibt's Fumio?"

„Wissen Sie, wo Jigoku ist? Ich kann ihn nicht erreichen." Etwas durcheinander schüttelte Kagome den Kopf, blickte auf Okan Chikara, dessen Gesicht sich bei Fumios Worten verfinstert hatte und eine Sorgenfalte legte sich auf ihre Stirn. °Irgendetwas stimmt doch hier nicht.° Unruhig geworden suchte sie das Plateau nach Inu Yasha und Kirara ab, doch den einzigen den sie fand, war das Kätzchen das zusammengerollt im Jeep schlief. °Vielleicht ist Sesshoumaru hier in der Nähe.° Leider war auch von ihm keine weiße Haarsträhne zu erblicken.

„Kirara!" rief sie. Sofort hob das Tier ihren Kopf und maunzte zur Antwort. „Komm her Kleine." Doch anstatt ihr auf den Arm zu springen lief Kirara geradewegs auf Okan zu und streicht ihm schnurrend um die Beine.

„Hallo Kirara, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Okan bückte sich und kraulte die Teufelskatze sanft hinter den Ohren. Kagome war das ziemlich suspekt, kam aber nicht dazu länger darüber nach zu denken.

„Fumio, Ban wird sicher bald auftauchen, kümmern Sie sich solange um alles hier. Ich werde derweilen mit Frau Higurashi frühstücken gehen." Ordnete er an. „Geschäftlich versteht sich." Beeilte er sich noch zu sagen, als er ihren scharfen Blick auffing.

„Und füttere noch Kirara." Fügte Kagome noch schnell hinzu, nur um auch etwas zu sagen und folge dann Okan, der sich schon auf den Weg zu seinem Wagen machte. Er schien es als selbstverständlich zu betrachten, dass sie mitkam, was sie auch tat – zähneknirschend. Okan Chikara fuhr mit ihr in ein kleines Café am Fuße des Berges und bestellte dort für sie beide ein Frühstück.

Kagome bewegte stetig ihren Löffel in ihrem Tee und sah Chikara-san erwartungsvoll an. Was war nur das wichtige, das er ihr sagen musste. Warum druckste er herum wie ein kleines Kind das etwas ausgefressen hatte? Okan hingegen klammerte sich an seine Tasse und suchte verzweifelt nach Worten, wie nur konnte man auch so einfach erklären, dass man Jahrhunderte nach einem gesuchte hatte, während für den anderen nur ein paar läppische Jahre vergangen waren.

„Kagome?" Sofort sah sie ihn düster an, sagte aber nichts und setzt stattdessen an zu trinken, was ihrer Meinung nach seine Unhöflichkeit ausglich. Doch Okan überging diese Geste einfach und sprach weiter.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an Shippou?" Kagome verschluckte sich an ihrem Tee und beinahe wäre ihr die Tasse aus der Hand gefallen.

„Wer? Woher?" brachte sie hustend hervor, verstummte dann aber und sah ihren Gegenüber eindringlich an. „Woher haben Sie diesen Namen?" Ihre Stimme klang frostig. Wer in dieser Welt konnte über Shippou Bescheid wissen? Und war er Freund oder Feind? Oder alles nur eine Finte?

Okan Chikara lächelt sie nun sichtlich eingeschüchtert an. So kannte er seine Kagome gar nicht. Leise fuhr er fort.

„Früher war es meiner." Nun reichte es ihr endgültig. Wütend stand sie auf, schlug die Handflächen auf den Tisch, dass das Geschirr schepperte und fauchte:

„Wer immer sie sind, und es ist mir egal, dass Sie möglicherweise mein Chef sind, was nicht einmal bewiesen ist. Ich lasse mich nicht von Ihnen verarschen!" Es interessierte sie nicht einmal mehr, woher er über Shippou Bescheid wusste, sie wollte nur noch weg. Auf dieser Insel wurden einfach zu viele verdrängte Erinnerungen wach gerufen und nun trieb auch noch jemand seine Scherze mit ihr.

Doch bevor sie sich auch nur umdrehen konnte, wurde sie am Arm gepackt. Okan war ebenfalls aufgesprungen, seine Tasse durch die Bewegung umgekippt und der Tee tropfte auf seine teure Hose.

„Kagome bitte." flehte er, „bitte glaub mir doch." Aber Kagomes Blick war nach wie vor eisig und langsam begann sie seine beharrlichen Finger von ihrem Arm zu lösen. Noch einmal versuchte er sie zu erweichen.

„Kagome,... kaa-san." Kagomes Hand erschlaffte und entsetzt starrte sie den alten Mann an, der sie soeben Mama genannt hatte. °Ist das alles nur ein Trick? Würde er sich wirklich in aller Öffentlichkeit so bloß stellen, nur eines blöden Scherzes wegen°

Misstrauisch schaute sie ihm in die Augen, ließ sich aber wieder auf ihren Platz sinken.

„Okay, ich höre. Was soll das alles?"

Erleichtert nickte Okan und gab den Angestellten, die als einzige außer ihnen im Café waren, mit der Hand ein Zeichen und einer nach dem anderen verschwand aus dem Raum. Er hatte dieses Lokal ganz bewusst gewählt, denn die gesamte Belegung hier bestand aus ehemaligen Dämonen – mehr oder minder Mitglieder EINER Organisation.

Kagome war das keineswegs entgangen und ihr wurde etwas mulmig zumute. Leicht zitternd griff sie nach einem Buttermesser das auf dem Tisch lag und begann, sich ein Brötchen zu schmieren. Irgendwie fühlte sie sich jetzt sicherer und sie war auf seine Erklärungen echt gespannt. War er wirklich das, was er behauptete? Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, denn von ihm ging nicht die geringste Dämonenenergie aus. Noch dazu; Würde ihr Shippou tatsächlich diesen Kotzbrocken Ban auf den Hals hetzen? Mit einem nostalgischen Lächeln auf den Lippen dachte sie einen Moment an den kleinen verspielten Fuchsdämonen zurück. Sie vermisste ihn, genau wie Sango und Miroku. Inu Yasha war ja irgendwie wieder bei ihr. Nach langem Gefummel war auch das Brötchen fertig geschmiert und Okan Chikara abwartenden ansehend, biss sie ab.

„Alles fing an, als Inu Yasha mit Sesshoumaru in die Höhle ging..."

Fortsetzung folgt

Nächstes Kapitel: Shippos Geschichte


	10. Damals

**Damals**

„_Alles fing an, alls Inu Yasha mit Sesshoumaru in die Höhle ging und nie mehr wieder kam,"_ fing Okan an zu erzählen und Kagome lauschte gespannt.

„_Wir saßen danach noch lang auf dem Berg und warteten. Warteten, obwohl wir längst schon jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatten. Wir brachten es einfach nicht fertig zu gehen. Ganz eindeutig war etwas Schreckliches geschehen, denn nach dem Erdbeben war nichts mehr so wie vorher. Das Festland Japans war plötzlich aus unserem Blickfeld verschwunden und wir sahen von unserem Platz aus nur noch das weite offene Meer, ohne dass wir dafür einen Grund hätten nennen können. Alles was wir von dem Kampf im Inneren mitbekommen hatten, war ein kurzes Erdbeben gewesen. In der ersten Nacht war es Miroku, dem klar wurde, dass die Lage der Insel verändert worden war. Er las lange in den Sternen, bevor er uns - so gut er konnte - seine Erkenntnisse erklärte. Ich habe diesen Vortrag niemals zu Ende gehört. Ich war ein Kind, zu müde, und bin dann einfach eingeschlafen."_

Okan lächelte etwas nostalgisch verträumt, als er an seine lang zurück liegend Kindheit dachte. Sogleich fasste er sich jedoch und sprach weiter. „Entschuldige, ich schweife ab."

Kagome nickte nur geistesabwesend. Zu sehr war sie neben der Geschichte mit den Überlegung beschäftigt, ob es wohl richtig war, diesem Mann zu vertrauen. Er sagte zwar er sei Shippo und was er bis jetzt erzählte, passte auch irgendwie alles zusammen; dennoch…

Von diesem Mann ging keinerlei dämonischer Energie aus. Musste er deswegen nicht ein Mensch sein? Und wenn das ein Mensch war, wieso konnte er dann so alt werden? Und wenn er nicht so alt war? Woher hatte er dann all sein Wissen?

Bevor Kagome zu weiteren Fragen kam, setzte er die Geschichte fort und fesselte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„_Nach diesem Ereignis sind Sango und Miroku sich immer näher gekommen. Das, was für uns alle eine Art Familie war, war mit Inu Yasha noch mehr zerbrochen und so hatten sie nur noch sich. Eine Weile blieb ich bei ihnen, bis Sango schwanger wurde. Ich fühlte mich ihnen nicht zugehörig und so ging ich meiner eigenen Wege. Irgendwann traf ich Rin wieder, das Mädchen in Sesshoumarus Begleitung. Erinnerst du dich?"_

Kagome nickte langsam. Sie hatte die Vergangenheit bis zu einem gewissen Punkt zu sehen bekommen und auch dieses Kind war ihr nicht entgangen

„_Nun ja. Wir gründeten eine Familie. Unser Leben war gut, ruhig und friedlich. So dachten wir wohl alle. Die Erkenntnis unseres Irrtums war schrecklich. Naraku hatte uns etwas zurück gelassen, mit dem wir alle nicht gerechnet hatten. Seine Tochter. Kaum hatte sie das Erwachsenen Alter erreicht, scharrte sie Youkais um sich, die von ihr angezogen wurden, wie Fliegen vom Speck. Kein Wunder bei dieser Schönheit."_

Trotz dieser Worte, verzog Okan angewidert das Gesicht. Ihm wollte einfach nicht eingehen, welches weibliche Wesen sich mit diesem Ersatzteillager von Youkai eingelassen hatte. Langsam wurde auch Inu Yasha neugierig und kam näher. Keine einzige Sekunde hatte er Kagome aus den Augen gelassen, hatte sich von ihrem Geist mitnehmen lassen und nun trat er neben sie. Der Miko fiel die Veränderung sofort auf und wandte sie zu sich um. Ihr war, als fiele eine riesige Last von ihren Schultern. Auch wenn ihr Okan etwas sympathisch war, die Umstände und die hereinbrechende Dunkelheit, die sich genau über dem Gebäude zusammen zu ziehen schien, beunruhigte sie doch. Dazu kam das Gefühl ständig beobachtet zu werden und nicht nur einmal dachte sie in einer Ecke eine Bewegung wahrgenommen zu haben. Doch der Gedanke, dass Inu Yasha neben ihr stand, gab ihr Sicherheit.

Auch Okan war das Flimmern neben seinem Gast nicht entgangen und er konnte sich nur zu gut denken, wer dieser Geist war. Zufrieden bestätigte er sich wieder einmal, dass nicht alle seine Fähigkeiten verloren gegangen waren.

Neuen Mutes warf Kagome ein Frage in die kurz entstandene Stille.

„Was ist aus Naraku geworden? Sein Geist war nicht mehr in dem verschüttetem Tempel."

„Du weißt, dass auch er dort gefangen war? Woher? Und was weißt du noch?" Kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sein gesamter Vortrag unnötig gewesen sein könnte.

„Ich weiß nur wie das Juwel zurück kam und dann zeigte mir Sesshoumaru noch den Kampf gegen Naraku. Ich wünschte ich wäre da gewesen, ich hätte sie retten können." Murmelte sie betrübt. Okans Neugierde war geweckt. Sesshoumaru hatte es ihr gezeigt? Also war er auch noch da? Von Inu Yasha hatte er es irgendwie vermutet und Naraku war sicher nicht ins nächste Reich eingetreten. Aber Sesshoumaru? Anscheinend fehlte ihn noch einiges an Information, aber das wichtigste….

„Wie konnte er dir das zeigen?" Kagome überlegte kurz, so genau hatte sie darüber noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

„Ich glaube, wir haben eine Art Reise in die Vergangenheit gemacht. Anders kann ich mir das auch nicht erklären." Doch der alte Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist unmöglich, vor allem ohne magische Hilfsmittel und ohne Körper." Auch Okan ging die Möglichkeiten durch und kam nur zu einem Schluss, der ihn ziemlich erschreckte.

„Er muss dich in seine Erinnerung eingelassen haben. Entweder es ist ihm egal was mit dir passiert, oder er setzt großes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten." Kagome blickte verwirrt zu Inu Yasha, der nur bestätigend nickt.

„Wieso? Was ist daran so gefährlich?"

„Weißt du Kagome, jeder kann seine Erinnerungen betreten und wieder verlassen wie ihm beliebt. Nur wenn jemand Fremdes darin liest, kann er sich auf ewig dort verlieren." Kagome dachte kurz über die Worte nach.

„Soll das heißen, er hat auch gesehen wie sich Inu Yash in ein Monster verwandelt hat, und hat nichts unternommen!"

„So muss es wohl sein."

Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Auch wenn sie sich damals noch nicht verstanden hatten – wobei es noch immer Zweifel gab, dass sie es jetzt wirklich taten - so waren sie doch Brüder und er hatte nicht eingegriffen.

Die jungeFrau wurde wütend. Wütend auf die Vergangenheit, wütend auf ihre Fehler und vor allem wütend auf Sesshoumaru. Und wie um ihre Gefühle zu unterstreichen durchbrach ein greller Blitz das düstere Zwielicht, das sich gebildet hatte. Gleich darauf gingen alle angemachten Lichter aus.

„Stromausfall." Sagte plötzlich eine Stimme neben Kagome und verwundert wandten sich sie und Okan um.

Jigoku sah genervt aus, als er sich dem Eingang der Höhle nähert. Der Grund war klar. Seine Untergebene Higurashi - zumindest sah er es so, wie Kagome darüber dachte, war ihm so ziemlich egal - war mit seinem Boss weggefahren, ohne ihn mit zu nehmen oder überhaupt zu beachten. Und irgendwie hatte er da eine ungute Vorahnung, was deren Gespräch betraf. Erneut sah er sich nervös um. Er fühlte sich schon seit einigen Tagen immer wieder beobachtet und das schmeckte ihm so gar nicht.

°Seltsam, da ist doch niemand. Warum nur habe ich den Eindruck, das da was ist?° Er schüttelte den Kopf und trat endlich in die kühle, muffige Luft des Gewölbes. Schon gestern hatte er sich ansehen wollen, was dieses Weibsstück in Alleinarbeit ausgegraben hatte, während er sich mit einigen Mädchen vergnügt hatte. Seltsamer Weise konnte er sich gestern der Höhle, bis auf ein paar Metern, nicht nähern. Es war ein Gefühl wie gegen eine Wand zu laufen. Geistesabwesend fasste er sich an den Kopf. Keine angenehme Erfahrung. Ob das wohl ein Bannkreis war? Aber er war doch kein magisches Wesen, dass ihn so ein Zauber hätte aussperren können! Die Zeiten der Youkai waren längst vorbei. Vorsichtig ging er weiter.

Im Innern schaltete er die Lampe ein, deren Lichtkegel sofort auf was weißes, schimmerndes fiel. Langsam, schon fast bedächtig trat er näher. Mit einem Blick erkannte er, dass es sich auf keinen Fall um Dinosaurierknochen handelte. Die hatte er schon zu oft gesehen. Eher eine große Hundeart. Schon fast gierig und mit Yenzeichen á la Dagobert Duck im Blick sah er sich die Sache an.

Bersteinfarbene Augen beobachteten ihn aus dem Hintergrund. Er selbst schritt gewohnt ruhig auf den Fund zu. Er wusste nur zu gut, was da lag; was diese Miko ausgegraben hatte. Mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte er die Überreste seines Körpers an. War er in seiner wahren Gestalt wirklich so groß gewesen? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern. Wieder warf er einen Blick auf Ban und beobachtete ihn. Als er den mehr als gierigen Blick von ihm bemerkte, wurde er sauer. Er konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen, was der plante. Und das musste verhindert werden. Gewohnt langsam ging er hinter ihn und packte ihn an der Schulter. Doch der Griff ging ins Leere. Kurz ärgerte er sich über seinen nicht vorhandenen Körper und suchte eine andere Methode, diesem Kerl bei zu kommen, der es wagte, sich an seinem Leichnamen und damit seinem Grab zu schaffen machte. Es praktisch zu schänden. Von ihm, dem großen Sesshoumaru, das ging ihm mehr als nur gegen den Strich. Er fühlte sich in seiner Ehre verletzte. Voll Wut hob er die Hand und sagte:

„Dokkasso."

Jigoku spürte nur einen Lufthauch und in nächsten Moment lag er schmerzgekrümmt auf dem Boden. Sein Hemd war aufgerissen und lange brennende Wunden zierten seinen Rücken. Geschockt sah er sich um. Was war hier nur los? Noch dazu hallten unheimlich Geräusch von den Felsen wieder, es klang beinahe als würde ein Rudel wilder Tiere sich drohend um ihn versammeln, doch er konnte nichts sehen. Er war allein.

Sesshoumaru indessen blickte selbstzufrieden auf seine Hand. Also ist man doch nicht völlig machtlos, wenn man zu den Toten gehört. Interessant! Mit Genugtuung beobachtete er noch, wie dieses winselnde Etwas rückwärts aus der Höhle kroch und sah sich dann an dem Ort um, an dem er Jahrhunderte lang gefangen gewesen war. Die Menschen hatte einiges verändert, nur ob das positiv war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen. Etwas missmutig folgte er dem verstörten Jigoku. °Inu Yasha°, dachte er kurz und fragte sich, ob sein Halbbruder wohl gut auf die Miko Acht gab. °Sicher trottete er ihr gerade gemütlich hinter her.° Doch da sollte er sich nicht so sicher sein


End file.
